Searching for the Lost
by CeaCee
Summary: (Modern AU. This story was requested by YouNameIt.) Elsa and her sister were very young when their parents died in a horrible car accident. Elsa was put into foster care while Anna was rescued by her aunt. Now 16, Elsa has been to many different homes, and doesn't seem to fit in anywhere. Will she ever find her sister again? Please read and review! Chapter 9 is up! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So there was absolutely no way I was going to be able to take a break from writing. I love it too much. And I have decided to take on the challenge of writing two stories at once. I'm uploading this one today, and the other probably on Sunday. It is the Titanic Jelsa story that I proposed. **

**Anyways this story line was requested by a guest name YouNameIt. As soon as I ready the story line, the wheels in my head started to spin, and boom! I had a first chapter. Please enjoy everyone! Happy reading!**

* * *

"We can't separate them," a voice said, waking Elsa from her sleep.

The little girl crawled out of bed, padding across the dark room. The door was cracked open, and a slit of light was shining through. Elsa peered out, listening to the adults conversation.

"Why not? We've had similar cases like this before. Why are these two girls any different? " A man asked, irritation coding his voice.

"Because Mark, these girls have just gone through a tragedy. They lost both of their parents. And little Anna has a small concussion," Elsa gasped at the women's words. She turned to look at her sister who was sleeping soundly on the bed. "I will not let you do this. "

Mark sighed heavily, "What is it that you're always telling me, Nancy? That it's always better to at least get one child adopted?"

"Yes, but I'm not saying that now. I think it would be better to put them in a home together rather than separating them!"

Elsa gasped again, tears filling her eyes, "No!"

"Well what you think is wrong. I'm overruling your judgment. Their aunt has come out of the wood works, offering to take in one of the girls. It's the best option. And it is our duty to our jobs to see that the children are well taken care of," Elsa watched as Mark strolled towards the door. Nancy tried to protest, but he quickly turned on his heels. "Enough Nanc! The discussion has been made, and it is final. We will tell the girls in the morning. "

Elsa slowly closed the door, and ran back over to the bed. She hopped up on it, and snuggled into her sister. She thought about waking her, but decided against it. If Anna was hurt, she needed rest. Elsa stayed awake, praying that the two wouldn't be separated.

Elsa sat on her bed with her eyes closed. She bit her lower lip as she recalled the memory from 6 years ago. It was the last night she spent with Anna. The next morning their aunt came to pick Anna up. Mark had torn Anna out of Elsa's arms. That day was also the last time the two sisters saw each other. They wrote letters back and forth for a year, but Elsa was moved around so often that it was hard to keep track of her addresses.

Elsa opened her eyes when she heard voices coming from the hall. She watched as the door opened, and a beautiful brunette stepped in. Beside her were two other girls. They stopped their conversation when they saw Elsa on the bed, and scowled at her.

"What are you doing in my room, freak?" The brunette asked.

"Sophie, it's our room," Elsa reminded her.

Sophie rolled her eyes, and walked over to the near by mirror. She rummaged around in her purse, and pulled out a tube of lip gloss. She applied it heavily, before turning back to Elsa, "Right I keep forgetting." She rolled her eyes, and went to stand by her friends. "This whole foster care thing is a joke! I mean I know my parents are trying to do the right thing and all, but it's really lame. "

"Sorry for the inconvenience, " Elsa huffed.

"Whatever. I heard you aren't going to be with us much longer anyways. Something about your poor grades in school. And that fight you got in last week," Sophie sashayed over to Elsa, glaring down at her. "You know my parents don't stand for that kind of shit!"

Elsa didn't say a word. Her brain was trying to process the fact that she would be moving again. She had been in 22 different homes in the past six years. She figured she would have been use to it, but she wasn't. It still stung every time.

"Why are you even an orphan?" One of the other girls asked.

Sophie snorted, "Her parents died in a car crash. Both her and her sister were in the car, and both survived. Their aunt came to their aid, but she only wanted one. She chose Elsa's sister," Sophie bursted out into a fit of laughter. "She probably saw how strange you were."

Elsa sat up in bed, "How do you know that?"

"My parents told me. Duh!" Sophie rolled her eyes.

"They had no too right too," Elsa rose to her feet, glaring daggers.

Sophie only shrugged, "What's done is done. Goodness don't get all pissed. You have to learn to take a joke. Live a little."

"Live a little?" Elsa scoffed. "You mean like you and your wonderful friends. Sleep around every chance I get? No thank you. I'll keep my morals."

"Excuse me?" Sophie said in surprise. "You have no right to talk to me that way! "

Elsa stood her ground, "No? Then you have no right to treat me the way you do." Elss pushed past her, and opened the door. She tramped down the stairs.

"Oh Elsa!" A cheery voice said. Elsa looked up, spotting her fake mother at the kitchen table. A social worker was with them. "We were just talking about you. Come and sit."

Elsa froze, her hand clutching the railing. But she finally got her legs to move, and she went to sit at the table. "What's this about?" She asked.

"Your recent behaviors at school, " the social worker said, sternly.

The mother eyed him, before speaking with Elsa. "Elsa this is Mark..."

Elsa cut her off, "I know who he is!"

"Okay. Well let me start off by saying that we love having you here, but these outbursts of yours are getting out of hand," the mother said, concern resting on her face. "If this continues, if I get one more call from the school, I will have to ask you to leave."

Elsa twiddled her thumbs on the table, slowly nodding her head.

"Good, I'm glad that we could come to an understanding. Does that work for you Mark?"

"Yes, it seems fair enough. Now Elsa, I do want to remind you just how important Ms. Stanley's rule is. If you break it, it won't be easy finding you a new home. You're almost seventeen, it's time you start acting like it," he warned.

But just then Sophie and her friends came running down the stairs. She was crying, and her friends were trying to comfort her. Sophie's mother stepped out of her chair.

"Sophie, what happened? " she asked.

"Elsa hit me!" She whaled.

"What?" Ms. Stanley and Elsa said in unison.

"It's true," said one of her friends. "Nichole and I saw her do it. We went upstairs to ask Elsa if she wanted to go to the mall with us, and then she just started spazzing."

"Mommy, she said I was a slut!" Sophie cried, tears streaming down her face.

"I did not! I implied you were a slut, but I never actually used that word. And I didn't hit you! " Elsa said in her defense.

Ms. Stanley turned to Mark, "I want her out of my house. "

"But Ms. Stanley, I'm sure there is some truth to Elsa's words," he laughed nervously.

"No! She harmed my child. I want her out," she ordered.

Mark hung his head, "Go and pack your things Elsa. I'll meet you in the car."

Elsa nodded and walked up the stairs. As she passed the girls, they smirked. Sophie mouthed goodbye and Nichole waved. Elsa shrugged, and went into the bedroom. She pulled down the suitcase from the closet shelf, and popped open the latches.

"Hi old friend. Looks like we're going on another adventure," she smiled sadly.

Inside she packed clothing, cosmetics, and personal items. Among those included a photo of Anna and her every parents, her mother's favorite broach, and a book. It wasn't much, but it was all she had and all she cared about.

When she was finished, she headed out to the car. Nobody said goodbye. Once she was securely faceted in the car, and Mark was on the road, she decided to ask a question.

"Why didn't Nancy come?"

"She was busy," Mark said.

"Oh," Elsa folded her arms over her chest. "I bet she could have convinced Ms. Stanley to let me stay. "

Mark slammed on the steering wheel, "Damn it Elsa! Show me some respect. I try. But you," he sucked in a sharp breath, and slowly exhaled. "You have to help me. You can't go around beating people up."

"I didn't touch her," Elsa growled.

"You called her a hoe," Mark said.

" She made fun of my past," She argued.

Mark sighed again, shaking his head. "Then what about the kids at your school? Did they all deserve the beatings that they got?"

Elsa paused, staring out the window. She weighed the outcome of the answer in her head, and decided it was best to lie. "No."

Mark cheered, "Yes progress! We finally got the stubborn child to admit she was wrong."

Elsa smiled sweetly at him, "And now the pretentious ass hole can feel good about himself."

His face turned red, and he perused his lips together. "You know," he said rather calmly. "There are two group homes available. I was going to place you in the nice one, but after your little comment, guess where you get to go?"

"You can't do that!" She yelled.

"Oh yes I can," Mark chuckled.

Elsa groaned in frustration, "I'm sorry."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I'm sorry Mark!" She screeched.

"Thank you. But you're still going to the other house. See what it's like to live with tougher kids than yourself, for awhile. Maybe you'll get knocked around a little, see what it's like," Mark said firmly.

"I hate you. I really do. Nancy would never do this to me!"

"And I love you too kiddo," he patted her on the shoulder, but Elsa removed it from his grasp. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be outta there in a week. Nanc will be working her ass off to get you into another foster home."

They were silent for awhile. The tension between the two was thick. Mark was starting to feel uncomfortable. He glanced over at the young blond, and noticed that her eyes were firmly closed.

"Elsa," he said after awhile. "I've noticed that you're car rides are improving. "

"I've been working on it," she whispered.

"Do you want me to pull over and stop?" He asked, his voice filled with worry.

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Just take me to my new home."

Mark's car pulled to the curb. Beside it was a house, a very shabby, run down house. Elsa studied it before she stepped out of the car. There were shingles on the roof that were missing. The exterior walls needed new paint. And the windows needed to be cleaned. Elsa grimaced at the thought of what the inside might look like.

"You expect me to live here? In this drug house?" She furrowed her brow.

Mark shrugged, "So it's a bit of a fixer upper. Besides you've lived in worse places than this."

"When I was a kid and didn't know any better," she huffed.

Mark popped the trunk, and took out Elsa's suitcase. He handed it to her, before wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He guided her down the crumbled walk way, and knocked on the door.

"I bet everyone in this place does some form of drugs. You see what you're doing to me Mark? By living here I'm going to become a druggy kid," Elsa said, trying everything she could to get Mark to take her to the other place.

But Mark wouldn't have any of it, "Now Elsa, you will be kind a curtiese to these people, alright?"

She didn't respond, and only showed that she would try by crossing her arms over her chest. Mark grinned, and silently laughed to himself. At that moment the door handle jiggled and the door swung opened. Standing on the other side was a women. Elsa was surprised. The women who wasn't dirty at all. Her auburn hair was in nice curls, her smile was clean and white, and there wasn't a single stain on her white dress.

"Good afternoon Ms. Owens, my name is Mark Winslow. I'm a social worker for the great state of California, " he extended his hand and she shook it. "I have here with me Elsa Queen, who is in need of a new home. It is to my understanding that a bed has become available in your home."

The women nodded, "Yes actually it has. Please, do come in."

Both Elsa and Mark stepped inside. Once again Elsa couldn't believe her eyes. The inside of the house was nicely furnished. The carpets were plush and vacuumed, the couches looked new, and wood flooring was swept. Elsa looked around, trying to take in everything. She spotted a picture on the coffee table, and couldn't help but wonder who the people in the photo were. Other kids in the house perhaps.

Ms. Owens smiled at Elsa, "Do you like that picture? It's from our last trip. I'll introduce you to the other kids later."

Elsa bit her lower lip, "Okay."

"So just to be clear Ms. Owens, it is alright if Elsa stays here for awhile? It shouldn't be too long. When we find a foster home that will take her, she will be out of your hair," Mark sat down on the couch, and Elsa came to sit beside him.

"Yes it's perfectly fine. She's welcome to stay as long as she likes, " her smile was warm and genuine. Something Elsa didn't get to experience from other people too often.

Mark stood, and walked towards the door. Ms. Owens escorted him out. They chatted about Elsa for a moment or two, discussed her changed payment, and then said goodbye. Elsa felt her heart sink a little. She was in a new place again.

Ms. Owens walked back into the living room, "Mark said that you would give me your file."

"Oh yeah," Elsa popped open her suitcase, careful to hid her precious items. She removed the light brown folder, and handed it to her new guardian.

Ms. Owens set it on the table, her smile never leaving her lips. "Shall I show you to your room?"

Elsa was guided down a long hall and up a flight of stairs. Pictures covered the walls, and she tried to look at everyone. Everyone looked happy, where ever they were. Ms. Owens stopped in front of a door that was heavily decorated in a child's artwork.

"You'll have to share a room with little Dixie. Is that okay?"

Elsa nodded, "How many kids live here? " she asked, her voice almost a whisper.

"Only three, well four now that you're here. And please call me Christine. Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm fine, thanks. I think I'll just unpack," Elsa set down her bag on the bed.

"Sure. I'll leave you to it then. The other kids will be home soon. As well as my husband. We'll have formal introductions then," Christine left the room, closing the door behind her.

Elsa unpacked her bag, laying out her personal items on her bedside table. She folded her clothes, and put them in the dresser drawer. When she had finished, she explored her new room. The walls were pink with purple butterfly stencils on them. Lacy white curtain hung from the widow, and the other bed was overly crowded with stuffed animals. Elsa laughed a little. The two shelves that hung on the wall were full of dolls, and there was a little house below them. Elsa guessed that Dixie was no older than six.

She sat down on her bed, taking one last look at everything. She placed her head on the soft pillow, and realized just how tired she was. Elsa closed her eyes, and fell into a deep sleep. Her dreams were filled with Anna. They were pleasant, with picnics and swimming trips. Everything that had happened before the car crash. When Elsa came out of her dream, she heard voices.

"Is she dead?" a boy asked.

"No silly, she's just sleeping," a little girl giggled. That must have been Dixie.

Elsa opened her eyes, causing both children to gasp. She smiled at them, "Hello."

"Hi!" Dixie bounced up and down.

"Who are you?" The boy asked. He looked about 12.

"I'm Elsa, your new roommate," she sat up.

"Yay! Another girl. We can do so many things together. Dress up, dolls, tea parties," Dixie prattled on.

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle, "Sure. What are your names?"

"I'm Henry," said the boy, frowning.

"And I'm Dixie!" She spread her arms, smiling a toothless grin.

"Christine sent us up here to get you. It's time for dinner," Henry said, marching out the door.

Elsa looked at the clock on the wall. It's face read 7:30. Her eyes bulged. She had slept for four and a half hours. Dixie grabbed her hand, pulling her off the bed and out the door.

"Come on, come on, come on!" she shouted as they tramped downstairs.

Elsa took in a deep breath, "Something smells wonderful."

"That's Chrissy's chocolate cake. She makes them super yummy," Dixie rubbed her stomach.

The dining room was brightly lit. Henry and a man, probably Christine's husband, sat at the table. He was reading the newspaper intently, his glasses perched at the end of his nose. Elsa couldn't decide how old he was. Maybe in his late twenties or early thirties. Definitely young. He looked up when Dixie laughed. He smiled brightly.

"You must be Elsa," he stood, and extended a hand, "I'm Kevin." Elsa shook it, and nodded her head.

"Is Elsa down here?" Christine called from the kitchen.

"Yes, she is. You have to give her the biggest piece of chocolate cake that you can, Chrissy. Well except after mine!" Elsa could hear Dixie's cheerful voice from the kitchen.

"No mine has to be the biggest!" Henry yelled.

"Don't yell when you're at the table, Henry," Kevin said, going back to his newspaper.

"Elsa would you come in here and help me with this!" Christine asked.

"Sure," Elsa walked into a kitchen, an aurora of sweet smells came to her nose. "What's for dinner?"

"We are having a roast beef, with sweet potatoes, corn, and bell pepper. And as you already know, chocolate cake for dessert," She smiled. "Can you stir the butter in with the potatoes please. I've got my hand kind of full."

"Of course," Elsa went over to the mixing bowl. She loved to cook, especially desserts. Chocolate was her favorite treat, but she decided not to say anything. She felt at home, but she reminded herself that she didn't know any of these people, and that she would be leaving very soon.

"Henry!" Christine called, "Have you heard from Jack?"

"Yeah," he answered.

Christine sighed, "What did he say?"

"He's out with some friends playing basketball, or something. He said he would be home soon."

Christine rolled her eyes, "That darned boy! Always late," She rubbed her hands on her apron.

"Who's Jack?" Elsa asked.

"He's really tall, and he has white hair. He's so young, but I don't know why it's white. It's like an old mans head!" Dixie giggled.

"Dixie!" Christine scolded, unable to hide the smile on her face. "Jack is right around your age Elsa. You two should get along great."

Elsa slumped her shoulders. She preferred living in a house with little kids. Kids that were her own age didn't like her very much. She could never figure out why. That's why she was always getting into fights. She let out a quiet sigh. "I don't know."

"Christine! Jack's home!" Kevin said when he heard the front door open and close.

"Sorry I'm late, I lost track of time," He yelled from the living room. "Something smells delicious! What are you making?" Elsa could hear his footsteps approaching.

"Old man's home!" Dixie clapped her hands together.

"Dixie," Christine said again. "I'm making one of your favorites, Jack."

"I hope that means there is chocolate somewhere in your recipe," he was standing in the doorway. Elsa kept her back to him, but she could feel his gaze.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"That's Elsa!" Dixie ran over to him, and he scooped her up in his arms. "Isn't she pretty?"

"Well I'm sure she is, little princess. But I can't see her face," Jack's voice was teasing.

Elsa turned around, flashing a weak smile, "Hi."

"Hi," he put Dixie on the floor, and strutted over to her. "I'm Jack."

"Nice to meet you," Elsa said, before turning back to the potatoes.

"Can I help with anything?" He asked Christine.

"Uh yeah, can you set the table?"

Jack walked over to a drawer, and pulled out the silverware. He then went into the dining room. The fate sound of metal against metal was heard as he placed the utensils where they were suppose to go.

"Is it ready?" Henry asked annoyed.

"Almost sweety," Christine called back. "How are those potatoes lookin' Elsa?"

"Good, I think they've got enough butter in them."

"Okay, can you set it down on the table. I'll bring everything else out in a second."

Elsa did as she was told, and took a seat next to Dixie. She was playing with her silverware, pretending that they were people. Dixie glanced up at Elsa, and pointed to her fork. "Play?" She asked.

But before Elsa could answer, Kevin cleared his throat, "Dixie, don't play with your forks and knives. You might hurt yourself."

Dixie threw them down on the table, crossing her arms in a pout, "Fine."

Christine walked in, and set several different plates on the table, "Dig in everybody. "

Everything looked and smelled wonderful. Elsa piled her plate high with food, sampling a bit of everything. As they ate they chatted. The main topic, Elsa.

"So how old are you?" Henry asked.

"Sixteen, soon to be seventeen," she said, covering her mouth with her hand as she ate some potatoes.

"So Elsa, you're probably wondering where you'll be attending school. I took the liberty of calling Philmont High. You're almost fully enrolled Tomorrow I'll have to go down there to sign a few papers," Christine informed her.

"Great, thanks. Can I ask you a quick question? " Elsa swallowed the rest of her meal. She had finished before anyone else. "Why is this group home so small? The previous ones that I have been in housed like 15 kids."

Kevin answered for his wife, "We don't really like crowded places."

"Oh," Elsa nodded, secretly happy. She didn't care much for crowds either.

"Anyways," Jack spoke. "If you're going to be going to my school, I can show you around. Give you the grand tour. Introduce you to a couple of people."

"That would be so great Jack," Kevin smiled. Elsa nodded shyly.

"Look! We're one big happy family!" Dixie clapped her hands.

"We are not a family! We aren't even adopted," Henry hissed.

Christine choked on her water, which sent her into a fit of coughs. When they had cleared, she scolded him, "Henry! Don't speak to Dixie like that."

"I'm just telling her the truth," he said defensively.

Dixie started to cry. Elsa watched the mini family feud uncomfortably.

"Look what you went and did!" Jack glared at the little boy.

"I'm sorry, but someone had to tell her that she belongs to no one," Henry smirked.

"That's enough Henry!" Kevin calmly yelled.

Christine walked over to Dixie who was sobbing heavily. She picked her up, and soothingly rubbed her back. "Come on Dixie. Come and help Chrissy cut the cake." The two went into the kitchen.

"Finally dessert," Henry sighed.

"What makes you think you're going to get any after that stunt you just pulled? " Jack raised his brow at the boy.

"Kevin, Jack is teasing me," Henry whined.

"Jack is right Henry. You don't get any dessert tonight. Now go to your room," Kevin pointed to the stairs.

"But," he tried to protest, but Kevin interrupted him.

"Go!"

Henry huffed, "I hate this place," he uttered under his breath.

"I'm so sorry Elsa. All this fighting on your first night with us," Kevin shook his head.

"Is it always like this?" She pursed her lips together.

"Oh god no. Henry has just been acting out lately, and we can't figure out why. I'm sure it will pass."

Elsa leaned back in her chair, sitting quietly. After dinner, the room mates, as Christine liked to call them, sat down to watch some tv. Elsa excused herself to her room, as she felt like an intruder. The Owens were very nice people, probably some of the nicest ones she had lived with. But she reminded herself she wouldn't be staying with them long, and would eventually move into another home.

She sat down on her bed, and opened up the window. Elsa smiled. The stars shined bright above her head. She leaned on the window sill, gazing out at the night sky. Her mind wandered to a time when things were easier. Elsa often day dreamed of the past. She assumed it was some sort of coping mechanism. Something to help her escape the harsh reality that was her life.

Elsa didn't know how long she had been stuck in her trance when she heard heavy feet coming up the stairs. She gasped, took a quick glance at the door, and then scrambled under the covers. The door opened and she shut her eyes.

"But I'm not tired," Dixie said yawning.

Jack chuckled, "Is that so?"

Dixie tiredly nodded, rubbing her eyes. Jack placed her on her bed, tucking her under the covers. Dixie snuggled down under her blankets, yawning once more.

"Do you think Elsa and I will be best friends?" She asked, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"I'm sure of it. Now go to sleep," he quietly instructed.

Dixie sat up suddenly, crossing her eyes over her chest, "But I can't Jack! Not until you answer my question. Do you think Elsa is pretty?"

Jack looked over at the resting blond on her bed. He considered if she was awake or not. He was about to tell Dixie to forget about it, but when he looked back at her, and she was giving a puppy dog face, he couldn't help but do as he was asked. He sat down on the end of the little girl's bed, sighing heavily.

"Well?" Dixie said impatiently.

"Yes she's very pretty. Now will you go to sleep?"

"Okay!" Dixie smiled happily, and sunk back into the bed sheets.

Jack rolled his eyes, grinning a little. He walked to the door, taking the knob in his hand. "Goodnight," he whispered before stepping out.

Elsa could feel the heat rising within her stomach. She was sure she was blushing, and couldn't help but smile. Nobody had ever said she was pretty, especially a guy. But Jack just had, even if it was to get a little girl to go to sleep. She gazed out the window once more, burrowing down into the blankets. Even as she drifted off, her smile didn't fade

* * *

**Well there we have it. I hope you guys like it so far. I'll post my other story soon. ~CeaCee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Yall! Hope you guys had a nice weekend. I'm here with chapter two for Searching for the Lost. I got a lot of good feedback so far, so that's great.**

**YouNameIt, I am so happy that you found it! And even more happy that you like it :) I will answer one of your questions. Anna and Rapunzel do not go to Elsa's new school. Your other questions are answered in this chapter.**

**MirkaKaroliina, Wow! Thank you so much for reading my story. I am in love with your writings, you are one of my favorite authors on Fanfic. Thank you so much for taking the time to read the stuff I post. I feel really honored actually.**

**Guest, I guess you will just have to read to find out. No spoilers. Sorry. :(**

**Shimmer Shine, That's very cool. Your parents are doing a really nice thing. :)**

**Bigby the Big Bad Wolf, As fun as it might be to write a fight scene between Jack and Mark, I don't think I will. I actually wasn't planning on having Mark be in the story anymore. Just a few occasional appearances by Nancy. **

**Happy Readings Everyone!**

* * *

The household was up and running by 6:30. Elsa awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. She slowly rose out of bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She shivered when her feet touched the cold wood floors. Elsa looked over at Dixie's bed and saw that the blankets were neatly folded, and all of the stuffed animals were nicely arranged. She decided to make her bed as well, before she got dressed.

Elsa changed into a pair of faded shorts and a loose blue top. She braided her hair, applied her make up, did her daily hygiene, and then ran down stairs. Everyone but Christine and Kevin were at the dining room table.

"Good morning, " Jack smiled. "Are you hungry? Kevin is making breakfast. "

Elsa nodded, and took the seat she sat in last night. Henry had his head on the table, looking very bored. All of Dixie's excitement was mellow, for Elsa could see that the little girl could barely keep her eyes open.

Elsa wondered where Christine was and considered asking. So she turned to Jack, "Where is Christine?"

"Work. She is a teacher down at the high school," he said.

"Oh. And how are we going to get to school? Is it in walking distance? " Elsa hoped that it was. She hated to be in cars ever since the accident.

Jack smirked a little, "Philmont High is about 30 miles down the road. I don't think you'll want to walk. But I can give you a ride, or you can take the bus with Henry and Dixie. I wouldn't advise it though, at least not on your first day. The bus always gets to Philmont about a half hour late."

Elsa sighed heavily. "Perfect!" Her tone was heavily dosed in sarcasm.

"Don't worry, I'm a safe driver. I'll get you to school in one piece, " he laughed at his own joke.

Elsa didn't find it amusing, and the look she gave him shut him up very quickly. The children sat in silence, until Kevin came out with the food. Everyone ate happily. The food was delicious. Both Kevin and Christine were fabulous cooks, and that made Elsa very happy. It was rare when she lived with a family that had sit down meals. Most of the time it was fast food or no food at all.

"So Elsa, excited for your first day of school?" Kevin asked.

She shrugged, "I'm just kind of happy that I'll know someone."

"That can be nice," Kevin nodded.

"Where do you work?" Elsa questioned. She silently regretted it as she saw how rude it must have been. She was being too forward, and talkative. Elsa reminded herself to try and remain quiet.

But Kevin didn't seem to mind. He answered her question, his voice calm and collected, "I'm an architect. Right now though I'm taking a little break, and remodeling this house. Jack has been helping me."

"It's a very big task, but it is fun to learn how to put new flooring in," Jack pointed to the ground.

"I bet," Elsa continued to eat her food.

The horn to the bus sounded, and DIxie and Henry left. Jack escorted Elsa to his car. It was a two door truck, with a king cab. The colour was white, and it looked rather new. Elsa was surprised that the Owens would buy him a car. She hopped inside, and fastened the seat belt tightly around her waist. The two rode in silence, for whenever Jack had tried to strike up a conversation, Elsa would dismiss it.

They pulled up in front of the school. It was rather large, and it looked to be two stories. It had a round front that had many widows. The rest of it branched out from there, creating two long halls. Jack had mentioned that the gym, theater, and garden area were all in separate buildings. He lead her to the office before heading off to his own classroom.

Elsa opened up the door, and stepped inside. She was greeted by a rather plump women, with a bright shining smile. "Good morning my dear. How can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Elsa Queen. I'm new here. Christine Owens said that she registered me, um, yesterday." Elsa worried her hands.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Owens is one of our favorite teachers. Let me go and print you out your schedule," The women stepped behind a computer.

Elsa stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Several other students made their way inside the office. When they saw Elsa, they would stop and stare. This only made Elsa more uncomfortable, and she slowly shifted her feet. The office women came back, handing her a piece of paper.

"Here you go. And I have one more thing for you," The women walked over to a student who was patiently sitting in a chair. She had long black hair, and chestnut eyes. She stood when the office attendant called her over. "Sarah, please come here darling."

"What is it Ms. Rose?" Sarah asked, coming to stand next to Elsa.

"Would you be so kind as to show Miss Elsa here around? She's new here, and I think it would be good for her to have a friend," Ms. Rose smiled.

Elsa was about to protest, thinking that Sarah would say no. But her words surprised the young blond, "I'd love to. Follow me Elsa. What is your first class?"

Sarah walked out of the office, and Elsa slowly trailed behind. "It's, um...it's…" Elsa struggled with her paper, feeling rather embarrassed. "It's math."

"Who is your teacher?" Sarah spoke calmly to her.

"It says that I have Mr. Bester."

"Oh goodie, I have him too for this period. It's free seating, you can sit by me if you like," the dark haired girl's smile was warm. Elsa wondered if everyone in this town was this nice. She thought that there must be something wrong with their water.

Mr. Bester was a tall man, with a long grey beard. He had round glasses that were perched on the end of his nose. When the two girls entered, he greeted them. Elsa was sure that they were late, but Mr. McIntosh didn't seem to mind. He just continued with his lesson plan, writing several equations on the board.

Several other people greeted Sarah. They all looked a Elsa as if she were a new species that they had never seen. Typical for new students. She shyly smiled at them, and hurriedly took a seat next to Sarah.

The math class was long and boring, but Elsa enjoyed it. Math was one of her favorite subjects. She copied Mr. McIntosh's notes word for word. She even wrote down some of the things he had said that he hadn't wrote on the board. By the time the bell rang, she had five pages of notebook paper filled. Sarah laughed a little, seeing that she only had two.

As Sarah and Elsa walked in the halls, they chatted. "So where did you live before this?"

"Just outside of Santa Barbara," Elsa replied.

"Nice area down there. Do you like your new home? Did your parents move you into a nice house?"

Elsa nervously let out a shaky breath, "Actually I'm a foster kid. I'm living with the Owens." She waited for Sarah to walk off, or make fun of her.

But yet again, Sarah surprised her. "You're so lucky! Mrs. Owens is super nice. Kevin, her husband, is too. It's a shame about what happened to them."

"Something happened?" Sarah had arisen Elsa's ever growing curiosity.

"Well you know that both Christine and Kevin are very young. Too young to have a kid as old as you and me. But Christine was pregnant a couple of years ago, I think when I was a freshman. Anyways, she lost the baby. Totally ruined her. She was out on "vacation" for a very long time."

"Oh, I didn't know," Elsa casted her eyes down to the floor.

"Yeah, but they're okay now. Opening up their home to kids has really changed their spirits for the better. Which is why you are so lucky. Plus you get to live with Jack Frost," Sarah nudged Elsa in her arm. Elsa turned her head, so that Sarah wouldn't see her blush. "Come on, you know he's cute."

"Yeah he is," Elsa said, feeling a little overwhelmed. "But it's weird. Because we live in the same house and all."

Sarah shrugged, "You aren't brother and sister. The Owens haven't adopted either of you yet. I think it's okay." Suddenly Sarah jumped in the air, "Wait! Do you like him?"

"I barely even know him."

"True, true. But you get to see him everyday, every morning and every night. You'll get to know him soon enough." Sarah stopped in front of an open door, "Well this is my class. Your's is just three more doors down. Have fun!" She waved goodbye.

The next three periods went by very quickly. Before Elsa knew it it was lunch. Leisurely, she made her way down to the cafeteria. She stood in line waiting for her food. Once she purchased it, she looked around for an empty table. She spotted one outside. Elsa sat down at the round table, and unwrapped her sandwich. She took several bites, glancing around at the other people. She was sure she looked ridiculous, sitting by herself when other tables were crowded. But her loneliness didn't last for long.

"Hey!" Jack said, swinging his legs over the bench.

"Hi," Elsa said.

"How do you like Philmont High so far? Is it everything you ever though a high school should be?" He smirked.

"Oh definitely."

"Got a favorite class yet?" He took a bite of his burrito.

"Yeah, um, mathematics with Mr. McIntosh," Elsa gazed at him. His eyes sparkled in the sun, and she felt like she could look at them forever.

"I had him last year. He's a cool teacher. Probably one of the only ones who accepts late work."

"Uh huh," She nodded, still in her trance.

"So what class do you have next?"

"Um," Elsa unfolded her schedule and found the slot that held 5th period. "I have History with Mr. White."

"Wanna skip?"

"What? On my first day?" Elsa was shocked.

"That's the best time to do it. The teachers don't have you on their role sheet. They won't even know you are gone," He said convincingly.

"I don't know. What about you? Don't you need to be in class?" Her voice was hesitant.

Jack only shrugged, "Christine is my teacher for Language Arts next period. I don't think she will mind. So do you wanna?"

"Yeah sure."

"Cool," Jack suddenly stood up, and waved his hands. "Hey! Dakota! Come over here!"

A tall, brown haired boy made his way to their table. Elsa could feel her nerves beginning to rise. He sat down next to Jack, and flashed a smile at Elsa.

"Hey, I'm Dakota," He said extending his hand.

"Elsa," She replied, and met his hand shake.

"She's the new girl. Lives with me and my crazy roommates," Jack patted Dakota on the back before continuing his lunch.

"Oh nice," Dakota smiled again.

"So Elsa, have you met anyone? Make any friends?" Jack asked her.

"I met a girl named Sarah. She was really nice."

"No kidding? Long black hair?" Dakota questioned. Elsa nodded. "That's my girlfriend."

"Oh cool," Elsa didn't really know what to say. But she didn't have to. The boys eventually carried on their own conversation.

Twenty minutes later, the lunch bell rang. Jack and Dakota said their goodbyes, leaving Elsa alone with Jack.

"Ready to become a rebel?" He joked.

"Where are we going?" She trotted after him.

"There is a field not to far from here. It has one giant tree in the middle. Really neat. We can sit there and talk."

"Talk?" No one ever really wanted to talk to her.

"Yeah, I want to know about you. What you like, what you dislike. Because we are living together, I thought it might be nice to get to know each other," He smiled, and lead her across the parking lot.

"No kidding?" She uttered.

"You don't seem to take very well to kindness," He said.

"Normally people aren't this nice to me. Usually…" she trailed off.

"No worries. I know how it can be," He looked at her with caring eyes.

They made it to the small meadow, and sat under the tree in the shade. The light breeze tousled their hair, and Elsa tried to brush her's back behind her ear out of annoyance. Jack put his back up against the tree, and gazed up at the swaying branches.

"So tell me. How did you get put into the foster system?" He didn't look at her, but if he had he would have seen the perplexed look on Elsa's face.

"Well, I...I um, " She tried to find the words. She felt very insecure telling a stranger about her life. But something in the pit of her stomach told her to trust Jack. "I was ten. My parents got into a horrible car accident. My sister and I were in the car with them. I escaped with minor scratches, but Anna had a small brain injury. Anyways my mother's sister came to our aid, but she already had a child of her own. She was in no position to take in two more, so she decided to adopt Anna," Elsa glanced at Jack, and he slowly nodded. "And that is pretty much it. She was saved and I...I was put into this life."

"I would be infuriated if that had happened to me, but you seem pretty mellow about it," Jack said in awe.

Elsa shrugged. She played with a grass blade in between her fingers, "I guess. I'm not upset about it, anymore at least. I wanted what was best for her, even if that meant I wouldn't see her again. I'd give anything just to hug her again."

The two remained silent, listening to the leaves rustling above. The sun was shining down bright, but the heat didn't affect either of shade was nice and cool. Elsa leaned back on her arms, and closed her eyes.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I don't know my background like you do. And I've never really cared enough to ask," His tone had a hint of despair.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just glad that I finally found a good home," The smile was on his face, but Elsa could see the shadows in his eyes. He wasn't as happy as he lead on.

She decided that now was the best time to change the subject, "So I noticed that the other houses in the neighborhood are a lot nicer than ours. Why is that?"

"Christine and Kevin wanted something to fix up. I guess it isn't the first time they have moved into a run down place. I saw some pictures of their last home, and boy was it nice. Ours will eventually be the best one on the block."

"Oh well that's kind of cool."

"Yeah," he rolled onto his stomach. "Little Dixie has really taken a liking to you. She always wanted to have a big sister."

"She's sweet. She reminds me a lot of my sister. I've alway like little kids," Elsa beamed.

'"Somewhere inside her little head she thinks we should be together," Jack chuckled, his cheeks turning into a light shade of pink.

"Oh really?" Elsa remembered the comment he made last night. "That's silly."

"Yeah it is," his chuckle turned into a laugh. Suddenly a buzzing sound rang out, and Jack flipped open his phone.

His fingers flew across the screen, as he replied to the message. Elsa rose to her feet, waiting for him to finish. When he had he looked up at her with confusion in his eyes.

"I'm gonna walk back. I think by the time I get back to the school it will be sixth period. I'll see you after for my ride home, okay?"

"Yeah sure. I'll wait for you in the parking lot," he waved goodbye, and Elsa sauntered away.

Once she was sure she was out of sight, she ran. Her head was spinning with emotions, and she didn't know why. She barely even knew Jack, and yet she was sure she liked him on a deeper level. The bell for next period rang by the time she made it to the office. She asked Ms. Rose to use the phone, and dialed up Nancy.

"Hello?" Nancy picked up on the first ring.

"Nancy, it's Elsa."

"Oh Elsa! What a surprise. Mark told me about what happened. Don't worry dear, I'm trying to relocate you," Nancy's voice faltered slightly, but Elsa ignored it.

"Really? Cause that's what I actually called you about. Listen the Owens are very nice people but…"

Nancy interrupted her, "Good I'm glad you like them. I read their file, and it looks like they are well suited for their jobs."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But I need you to find me a new home quick!" Elsa twirled the telephone cord in her hand.

"Why dear?"

"Because, there is this guy and…" she could feel the tears coming. She didn't understand why she was being so emotional. "And Nancy, I just need you to get me out of here!"

"Elsa I'm trying my best. But these things take time. Is this boy bothering you?" Her voice was filled with concern.

"No, no. Quite the opposite actually. But I just want to leave," Elsa shook her head as if Nancy could see her.

"Well hang in there okay? I'm trying my best. I have to go now Elsa, I'm very busy."

"Wait! Nancy!" Elsa waited, for her to answer but she didn't. But she spoke anyways, "Why did Mark say that the Owens's house was the bad one?"

A heavy sigh came from the other line, "You know how Mark can be. Probably judged them on the way they dress, car they drive, or even because of their house. But don't worry Elsa! I have done a full background check on that family, and everything seems to be in order!" Nancy said enthusiastically.

"Okay, thank you Nancy. I'll talk to you later," Elsa hung up the phone. She placed her back against the wall, and hugged herself tightly. She wouldn't allow herself to think of Jack Frost as anything more than a friend.

After school, Elsa walked out to the parking lot. Jack was sitting on the hood of his truck, fiddling with his phone. When he saw her, he stowed it away in his pocket. He smiled brightly at her, walking to the passenger side of the car, and opened her door.

"So now that you have been to almost all of your classes, and met almost all of your teachers...how was your first day?" Jack said playfully.

"It was good. Everyone is so nice here."

"Yeah, typical for this town. They really follow the motto of being kind to your neighbor. I think it's because everyone secretly has something to hide, and doesn't want anyone else to know about it," He shrugged.

"Well that's an interesting thought," Elsa smoothed out her shirt. The palms of her hands were clammy. She was nervous.

"Hey do you like bugs?" Jack asked randomly.

"Bugs? Not particularly, why?"

"Henry has a massive bug collection in his room, and occasionally some get out. I just thought I would warn you about it."

"He doesn't have any spiders does he?" Elsa asked in disgust. She hated spiders.

Jack shivered, "Yeah he does. A couple actually. They are so creepy! He has one that jumps. It got into my room once, and pounced on my arm. I tried smacking it. The damn thing was like Usain Bolt or something!"

"Yuck! I really don't like them," She clutched her knees.

"If one gets into your room, tell me. I'll go in there with a gas mask and everything, and kill the little sucker. It's strange though, because Dixie loves them. I don't understand those kinds of people," He shook his head vigorously.

They arrived back home very quickly. When Elsa stepped out of the car, she was having trouble breathing. Jack was so funny, that he constantly made her laugh. She stumbled up the walkway, holding her sides. Jack was laughing too, but not at his joke. Elsa's laughter was sorta contagious. He was happy that she was finally truly smiling, and even more so that he was the cause of it.

* * *

**Chapter two is complete. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so pleased with the resluts for this story. It's so much fun to read all of your nice compliments. This chapter is a bit short, and may not be the best. I just needed some sort of trasition into my next idea, which you will find at the end of this chapter. Also, just to let everyone know, when I start a story I intead to finish it. I will never leave you guys hanging. But the updates might be kinda slow, especailly in the up coming weeks. Finals and trips are approaching quickly. I will do my best to update both of my stories.**

**Anyways...**

**Bigby the Big Bad Wolf, I will consider your idea about Mark for a later chapter. He will get what is coming to him.**

**L.M.H Shimmer Shine, Elsa wants to leave because she can't handle what she feels. She convinces herself that Jack's kindness isn't true, and if it is, she doens't want to start anything. She is too afraid of what others will think about her. Even though they may seem to be the perfect family, Elsa just can't handle their kindness. It is foreign to her. **

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2, I can do some flashbacks, thank you for the suggetion. I promise I will write some in the next chapter.**

**YouNameIt, I took your suggestion about Jack... And it turned out really well. Probably no more Disney/Dreamworks characters though. I already established everyone kind of... and I wanted it to be completly new. Just Jack and Elsa. And sure, Elsa defineltly has some scarrs from previous fights. I'll go more in depth with that in the next chapter. Whatever you want I will write. Remember that this is your story too. I give credit where credit is due. :)**

**Thank you all again for your wonderful supprot. Happy Reading! **

* * *

Jack laid on his bed thinking. He didn't often do this, as he didn't like to ponder or over analyze things. He just took everything at face value, and didn't worry about the rest. But as the moon shone bright through his bedroom curtains, he thought about the recent feelings he had been having. Particularly feelings about Elsa.

She mystified him, with her long blond hair, and creamy skin. His head spun whenever she laughed or smiled. He could feel his heart quicken when his name left her lips. Jack's skin prickled at the thought of her. She was beautiful, one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. He wanted to take her in his arms and...he smirked at his dirty thought.

_'But there is no way she would go out with someone like me, '_ he whispered into his pillow.

Jack wrestled his thoughts as the night dragged on. Soon sleep took over, causing his mind to stop.

* * *

Elsa stretched her arms, yawning loudly as her alarm sounded. She quickly shut it off, and rested her head back down on the pillow. She didn't want to get up. Her body felt sore, and her eyes heavy. But when the weight on Elsa's bed shifted, she sat up. A bright, smiling, freckled face was looking back at her.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Dixie giggled. As she laughed, her wild brown hair bounced. Elsa couldn't help but join in with the little girl.

"Morning already?" Elsa said through her laughter.

Dixie nodded vigorously, "And it's Friday! Best day of the week!" She scrambled off the bed, and ran across the room and out the door.

Elsa came down the steps a few minutes later, dressed and ready for the day. This time only Dixie and Henry were at the table. Elsa furrowed her brow, wondering where Jack was. But she didn't need to ask, because seconds later, he peeked his head out of the kitchen.

"Making breakfast, want some?" Jack smiled.

"Most definitely. Are you as good of a cook as Christine and Kevin?" Elsa teased.

"You bet I am! Just wait until you taste my french toast," Jack's smile widened before he went back into the kitchen.

Elsa was surprised at just how well the meal tasted. She could still smell it on Jack's clothing when they got into his car. She had found out earlier that Kevin needed to go on a business trip, which seemed odd to her considering that Kevin was taking a 'vacation' from his job. But she decided it wise to not say anything.

"So, I'll meet you at the table we sat at yesterday, okay?" Jack said, stepping out of his car and into the school parking lot.

"Oh, okay. I don't know if I'll be at lunch. I was going to go and check in with my 5th period teacher, and see what I missed yesterday."

"Nah, you don't have to do that," Jack shook his head.

"Why not?" Elsa asked.

Jack opened up his bag and rummaged around. He then pulled out several papers, and handed them to her. "I picked them up for you yesterday. It isn't a lot. Just a few 'About Me' papers. You're really lucky Elsa, they are just starting their new topic today."

She smiled brightly at him, before remembering her promise. She took that papers from his hands, speaking a small word of thanks, and then hurried off to class. When she entered the classroom, some of the girls stopped their conversations to glare at her. Elsa bit her lower lip, her anxiety on the rise. But when Sarah waved her over, she let out a sigh of relief.

"So," Sarah whispered when Elsa was seated, "Tell me about your little free period yesterday?"

Elsa looked at her, slightly confused. "Free period? I don't think I have one of those."

Sarah sighed, rolling her eyes, "I'm talking about 5th period. The one you and Jack skipped together. What happened?"

"Oh, nothing happened. We just talked, and then I left," She shrugged.

"Well that's disappointing. There are some pretty dirty rumors out there. Almost all of the girls here a green with envy. They really don't like you," Sarah said, twirling her pencil.

"What?" Elsa was shocked.

"Jack Frost is a very fine catch. But he almost never dates anyone. Some of the other girls started rumors that he was gay, just because he turned them down. Of course no one ever really believed them. But don't worry," She smiled at Elsa, "It will pass. I mean you said it yourself that you would never date him."

"Right," Elsa nodded.

As class dragged on, she couldn't get the thought of Jack out of her head. Every time one of the other girls in her class would turn around and glare at her, she would panic. Elsa didn't want to be disliked, especially on her second day at school. So, she made another vow that she wouldn't be seen with Jack, and would only ever be known as his roommate.

"Hey Sarah," Elsa leaned over, whispering in her friends ear.

"Yeah?"

"Can I sit with you at lunch today. I mean if you don't mind…" She trailed off, worried about Sarah's answer.

"That would be awesome! I can introduce you to some really cool people. And if you feel too uncomfortable, we can get up and move. But of course you are welcome too," Sarah was nearly bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"Okay," Elsa smiled. "Thank you."

When Elsa walked into the cafeteria, she could see Jack already seated. He was waiting for her as he had promised. A twinge of guilt flooded through her, and she was tempted to join him. But when a very stunning redhead sat down with him, her guilt fled. She knew she had made the right decision, and went off to find Sarah.

"Hey Elsa," Sarah greeted her. "I want you to meet my friends. Caitlin, Brooke, and Jay. Guys, I want you all to meet Elsa."

Sarah's friend all smiled, and welcomed the emotional blond. Elsa noticed how different they all were right away, and wondered how they all had become friends. Caitlin seemed theatrical, with her short blue hair. She talked in a strange accent, that Elsa could only identify as Shakespearian. Brooke and long red hair, that went all the way down to the small of her back. Her eyes were a stunning green, and seemed to sparkle every time she smiled. And Jay was very quiet. He was a muscular boy, with long shaggy brown hair. He didn't talk much, but Sarah insisted that whenever he did, it would be the funniest joke you would ever hear. Everyone else seemed to agree.

"Why doesn't Dakota sit with you, Sarah?" Elsa asked, unraveling her sandwich from its seran wrap.

"Because, I think during lunch that I should be able to hang out with my friends, and he his. After school is when we meet up. I refuse to be too clinging or overly attached," She explained.

The lunch period was nice. Elsa didn't ever really get a chance to have friends, and was never good at making them. But everyone seemed to enjoy her, and it was nice to sit through a meal in public without everyone staring. Jay finally did talk, and surly did tell the world's funniest joke. Elsa laughed so hard her sides hurt, and she couldn't remember the last time when that had happened. Except maybe with Jack, but she quickly pushed the thought from her head.

The bell signaling that it was fifth period rang. Elsa said goodbye to her new group, and walked to class. She held her breath when she walked through the door, expecting to get scolded for skipping yesterday. But the teacher, Mr. White, greeted her and shook her hand. He pointed to her assigned seat, and waited for the other students to enter.

History was the most boring class, and Elsa hated every minute of it. She wondered why it was even required, considering that all the people anyone ever talked about were dead and gone. None of them were going to come back, and change or help out with more things. She was very happy when the bell rang. And even happier when the final bell rang.

Elsa rushed out the front door, trying her best to avoid Jack. But she mistakenly walked right by his car, and when he called her name, she knew she had to stop.

"Where were you at lunch?" He asked.

"I...I," She stuttered, trying to come up with a clear thought. "I went into Mr. White's classroom, to see if maybe he had anymore papers for me."

"Oh," Jack nodded, thinking about her answer for a moment. He knew she was lying, because Mr. White was never in his class during lunch. "Well get in the car then. I'll take you home."

"No that's okay Jack. I think I'll just walk," She shook her head, taking several steps back.

"Walk? Are you crazy?" He laughed. "It's 30 miles."

"I know. I'll be fine. I'll see you at home, okay?" And before he could protest anymore, she jogged away.

Jack watched her as she ran, wondering what was wrong. But he decided that he probably wouldn't find out anytime soon, and got into his car. As he drove home, thoughts of Elsa filled his brain. He couldn't figure out why he needed to know why she was acting strange. So he picked up his phone, and called Dakota.

Dakota picked up on the first ring, "Hey Frost. What can I do you for?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Sarah's house, why? Is something wrong?"

"Will you ask her if I can swing by there. I need to talk to you about something. Maybe she can help me out too?" Jack listened to the small commotion on the other end, and grinned at Dakota's answer. He spun his car around, and head for Sarah's.

"Hey bud!" Dakota said after he had opened the door.

"Hi," Jack stuck his hands in his pockets.

"What's sees to be the problem?" Dakota sat down on the couch next to his girlfriend.

"Hey Sarah," Jack smiled at her, ignoring Dakota. She smiled back, but didn't greet him.

"Problem?" Dakota repeated.

"Right. My problem here seems to be….well…" Jack rubbed the back of his neck, plopping down in a chair.

"Um… Spit it out boy!"

"It's Elsa. She," Jack paused when his friend interrupted him.

"I heard about your little outing with her in the field. Very scandalous bro," He smiled, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nothing happened between them, Dakota!" Sarah smacked him on his arm.

"I know baby, but that doesn't mean I can't tease him," He explained. Dakota turned back to Jack, "So why is she an issue?"

"Well, I kinda like her. But I don't really know her. And…"

"And…" Dakota interrupted him again.

"And, well. I don't know. I haven't really had romantic feelings for anyone in a long time. And usually when I do, I know the person really well. But here is the strange thing. Yesterday we were fine. Laughing and talking. Just like we had been friends for years. And then today, she lies about going into White's room at lunch, and she walked home instead of getting in my car."

"Oh I know why!" Sarah exclaimed. "I told her that all of the girls at school were really jealous that you were giving her attention."

"Why would you do that?" Jack briskly stood on his feet, his eyes wide.

Sarah only shrugged, "I didn't mean to mess anything up by it. I was just letting her know why everyone was glaring at her."

"So was she sitting with you at lunch today too?" Jack huffed, hoping his suspicion wasn't correct.

"Actually she did. Elsa asked me if she could join my friends at me, so of course I said she could. We all had a really great time actually."

Jack slumped back down into his chair. "Well this really sucks."

"Jack don't worry. I know for a fact that she likes you too. She just doesn't want to date you because you both live in the same house," Sarah laughed. "Kind of silly actually, but whatever. If I could give you a piece of advice, get to know her better. Let the attraction grow. If you don't your flame could sizzle out and die."

Jack nodded, "Yeah okay."

"Yay! My girlfriends a match maker!" Dakota clapped his hands.

"Well I better get going. I'll see you guys on Monday," Jack waved goodbye, and strutted out the door.

* * *

When Elsa finally arrived back home, chaos was happening. She stood on the sidewalk, and watched in horror as Christine and Kevin yelled at each other.

"A business trip? Are you really that dumb Kevin?" Christine shouted.

"It was! That's all. I don't understand why you are freaking out about this!" He shouted back.

"Because you aren't working right now! What were you really doing? Were you off with your little intern?" She accused him.

"Of course I wasn't. I've been completely faithful to you!" Elsa noticed the large suitcase in Kevin's hand.

"Then what about all of those emails?" Tears started to spill out of her eyes. And before he could explain, she walked towards the door. "Just leave Kevin! Please just go!" She shouted behind her.

"Christine, wait!" But it was too late. She had already slammed the door behind her.

Elsa watched as Kevin stood on the crumbled walk way, staring at his shoes. She was frozen in place, not knowing if she should rush inside, or comfort him. Elsa didn't know enough about the situation, so trying to fix it wasn't an option. She assumed Kevin hadn't noticed her, and went to hide behind a bush. Elsa saw him get into his car, and drive off. Through the tinted glass she could make out his sad expression.

When Elsa finally made it into the house, she could hear heavy sobbing. Jack was sitting on the living room couch, flipping through the TV channels. Elsa came to stand in front of him, intending to ask about the fight.

"How was your walk?" He asked, turning off the TV.

"Fine. What's going on?" She looked towards the stairs, the sobs becoming louder.

"Christine got a phone call from Kevin during lunch. A butt dial I guess. In the background, a woman's laughter can be heard. Kevin's voice is obviously on there too. It could really be anything," Jack casted his eyes to the floor, "But Christine assumes the worst."

"Wow. That...that is really too bad. I wonder what will happen to their relationship?" She thought out loud.

Jack shrugged, "I don't know. I hope things get worked out, and soon. I don't want the younger kids to worry about it for too long."

"Yeah…" Elsa turned to walk away, but stopped when Jack cleared his throat.

"Hey, do you want to do something fun tonight? Just the two of us?" He smiled.

Elsa quickly thought it over. She did really want to spend time with him. Jack made her smile. "What would we do?"

"I want to take you too my favorite place. It will be good," He rose to his feet, and grabbed his jacket that was draped across the couch. "It will take our minds off of all this negativity. Come on!"

Elsa pursed her lips together before answering, "Okay, let's go."

They drove for a long time, so long that Elsa began to get car sick. She was happy when Jack pulled to the side of the road, and signaled for her to get out. But her happiness faded when she saw the building they were parked next to. She looked at Jack, bewilderment on her face.

"You're taking me to a bar?"

"Oh yes. Don't worry, they know me here. They'll let us drink, even though we aren't old enough," He smirked.

"Oh Jack I couldn't. I've never had alcohol before," Elsa stared at the neon sigh, as it flashed Ricky's Bar.

"There is a first time for everything! And trust me," He walked over to her, "I won't let you get drunk. It's a crap feeling. Just one drink, I promise."

"How are we going to get home?" The car crash speed through her mind. Even though her parents weren't drunk at the time of the wreck, it still made her nervous to be in a vehicle with someone who was under the influence.

"I will call a cab. Come and pick my truck up in the morning. Come on," Jack took her hand in his and lead her inside.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Sorry guys...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here is chapter 4. Sorry if this chapter seems to have a lot of sadness/crying in it. Things will start to get better and happier in the next chapter. But let's face it, this subject matter can be sad. So just hang in there with me for awhile. Happiness will be arriving soon.**

**YouNameIt, Thank you for your kind words. And for giving me the wonderful idea for the story! I used all of your previous suggestions for this chapter, so I hope it is something along the lines of what you wanted.**

**fidix fizzel, We will learn more about Jack's past...somewhere in the near future. **

**Happy ready to you all! Thank you for your wonderful support. It is what keeps the story going. Review, follow, favorite, and all that good stuff. **

* * *

"So why is this your favorite place?" Elsa asked, taking her seat on a bar stool.

"Free drinks. The owner is one of my old foster parents, one of the only ones that I was ever really close to," Jack smiled slyly.

"Why isn't he your dad anymore?"

Jack chuckled, "Because he let me drink."

"Oh, right," Elsa bit down on her lower lip. _'That was a stupid question, '_ she thought.

"Jack! It's so nice to see you!" The bartender hugged him from across the bar, interrupting their conversation.

Elsa took in the young women's looks. She had long, curly, bleached hair. Her make up was very dark and heavy. Yet her smile was full of love and excitement. Her clothes barely covered her breasts. Elsa couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as the bartender hugged Jack. The hug seemed to last a second too long for them to just be friends, and Elsa wondered if there was something more between them. That maybe she was the reason that this was his favorite place.

"Nice to see you too Chloe," Jack pulled away.

_'Yuck, she has a princess-y name too!" _Elsa frowned. **(I apologize to anyone named Chloe. I have nothing against the name.)**

He turned to Elsa. "Can I get a drink for my friend?"

"Of course," Chloe finally looked at her, a slight glare on her face. "What's your poison?"

Elsa shrugged, "I'll just have whatever he is having."

Chloe walked to the other side of the bar to mix whatever drink Jack liked.

"She seems to really like you," Elsa said shyly.

"Yeah," Jack nodded.

"You must have had some sort of relationship with her," she worried her hands, willing herself to stop talking.

"Nah. She isn't really my type. Her hair isn't naturally blond, and that isn't good."

"Oh," Elsa's happiness returned.

When the drinks arrived, she was hesitant. Jack took his in hand, and drank the caramel colored liquid. Elsa followed, cringing at the bitterness of the drink. She coughed several times, causing Jack to laugh.

"Looks like we have a light weight over here," He wiggled his eyebrows at her, his tone teasing.

"Why do you drink that stuff?" She placed the glass back down on the table.

Jack only shrugged, "Because...it takes my mind off things." He cleared his throat, "So, tell me more about your sister."

"Anna? Why?" Elsa stuttered, caught completely off guard. Jack shrugged once more, taking another sip from his glass. Elsa took in a deep breath, "There really isn't much to tell. I haven't talked to her in years. "

"You never thought about getting her number from your caseworker?"

"Of course I have. It's just...I want her to be happy. To have no worries or problems. I feel like if she knew the events that I have been through, it would only cause her more grief, " She clenched her jaw, trying to hold back tears. The subject of Anna was still tough on her especially because she didn't talk about her often.

"And you don't think by not calling her you aren't causing her pain?" His eyes searched hers.

"I know that I am, but it is less than it could be," Elsa's voice was barely above a whisper.

An old man, who was very drunk, overheard their small talk. He leaned over Elsa's shoulder. "You got a sister?" His voice caused them both to jump, and his breath caused Elsa to gag. "Is she as pretty as you?" He slurred.

"Uh, I don't know." Elsa scooted her chair away, keeping her head down. The man shrugged, and turned back to his beer.

Jack and Elsa were silent for a moment. Both staring at the polished wood of the bar. The old man's creepy comment wasn't the only thing that was keeping them quiet. Jack knew that he had been too forward, and should have started off the conversation with a joke. But his compassion got in the way, as he wanted to help Elsa, and asking detailed questions was the only way he knew how.

"So, guess what happened to me at school today?" Jack decided to change the subject.

"What?"

"I was walking down the hallway today, texting on my phone like an idiot, not watching where I was going. And I walked right into a locker door," he smiled, laughing a little.

"Ow, are you okay?" Her voice was full of concern.

"Oh yeah, I just had a headache for a while is all."

"One time I was super excited that it had snowed. And without even thinking, I ran straight into the glass door. My mom had washed it so well that it looked like it was open. Now I always have to reach out to make sure that the door is gone," Elsa smiled sheepishly.

"You're lucky you didn't go through the glass!"

"Yeah, it was pretty amazing. I did end up breaking my nose though. It hurt really bad!"

"I bet," Jack finished off the last of his drink.

"What's your favorite color? " Elsa randomly asked.

"A royal blue maybe. What about you? "

"An ice blue. What kind of music do you listen to?"

"Are we playing 20 questions here?" Elsa nodded. "Okay...um I don't know. I listen to a large variety, but I really like the old stuff. 80's, 90's, and whatever."

Their game lasted well over 20 questions. They learned a lot about each other in a short amount of time, which is what Elsa wanted. She believed that knowing the little things counted most. Such things like music, movies, television series, first memory, favorite food, and so on. Jack liked that she was so interested in him, and that he was getting to know her better as well. The drunk also shared a little about himself, keeping the young friends on their guard.

"The first test I ever failed was in history, freshman year. I was devastated. So that's why I don't like it very much, not to mention how boring it is." Elsa laughed loudly, causing other heads in the bar to turn.

"Yeah history isn't my favorite either." Jack looked closely at her, spotting something odd. Elsa looked at him quizzically as his eyes narrowed. He reached his hand out, and gently placed it upon her cheeks. Her body tensed as his thumb gingerly ran over a part of her eye brow, his face coming closer to hers. "What is this?"

Elsa also felt her heart quicken, and her breath becoming shallow. Not only because he was touching her, and that his skin felt so warm and soft against hers. No. It was because he noticed one of her many flaws. One that she tried to keep hidden with make up.

It was the tiniest of scars, one that someone wouldn't have seen unless looking very closely, like Jack had been doing. It wasn't one she had received from the car crash. Most if those had faded, taking some of the anger and pain with them. But this scar was from Elsa's first beating. One that she didn't deserve, but also one she had won.

"It's nothing, " she nervously scratched her arm.

"It doesn't look like nothing, " his face was inches from hers now.

Elsa abruptly pulled away, nearly leaping off the stool. "Sorry, I've um... I'm going to go use the restroom."

She hurried off, pushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. She shoved the bathroom door open, and stared back at her reflection. Elsa watched small tears stream down from her eyes. She couldn't figure out why she was being so emotional. Maybe because someone was actually interested in her? That they were being sincerely nice to her? What ever the reason, she couldn't help but feel some sort of new found confidence.

Jack was dumbfounded. He couldn't process what had just happened. Elsa was obviously sensitive, but to him it seemed like she was over reacting. He held his face in the palm of his hands, sighing heavily.

"What's her problem?" Chloe tapped him on the shoulder.

Jack only shook his head, still hiding his face. "Beats me."

"You know, I think she has a crush on you."

Jack looked at her, bewilderment on his face. "How do you...uh...why do you think that? "

Chloe shrugged, "The way she looks at you, leans in close to you, she definitely has it bad."

"I don't know. I do like her though," he blushed.

"Then what are you waiting for? You both like each other!" Chloe tossed her arms in the air.

"Because, we kind of just met, and I want to go through the friendship stage first. Take things slow, get to know each other a little."

"You are the only guy who wants to be in the friend zone," she laughed, and so did he. "But seriously Jack. There is no point in waiting. Besides, by the sound of your little question game, you know a lot already. "

"I don't want to freak her out though," Jack watched as Chloe filled up his drink.

She sighed heavily, "Do as you wish Jack. But just think about what I said."

"You know, it's true what they say, bartenders to give the best advice, " he laughed once more.

"Hey! That's barmaid to you, " she smiled devilishly.

Elsa stepped out of the bathroom, feeling a little more willing to be open. But when she saw the scene in front of her, the smile faded. Jack was laughing and flirting with Chloe.

_'I knew it!' _The voice screamed in her head. _'He does like her! How could I have been so blind? Foolish? Gullible? ' _

Her inside rant was interrupted when something brushed her arm. She looked up to see the old drunk. "You and your boyfriend seem to be having a little trouble. He seems to like the bartender."

"He's not my boyfriend! And I don't really care who he likes! " Elsa growled.

The two were standing near the bathroom doors, under dim lighting. The entrances were in an alcove, one that was hard to see from the bar. So when the drunk pushed Elsa into the corner, and farther out of the light, no one noticed.

"Hey!" She cried, before his dirty hand covered her mouth.

"Shhh! If he isn't your boyfriend, he won't mind if I do this," he whispered, pushing his body against hers.

Elsa had been in similar situations before, and knew what to do. She moved her head violently, and when able, she bit down on his hand. The man squealed, pulling back, giving Elsa a chance to push him away. Then she grabbed one of his arms, twisting it behind his back. This time when he cried out, heads turned.

Jack ran to Elsa's aid, but she already had the guy pinned to the floor. Jack looked at her astonished. Clearly this man was twice her size, and yet it took her little to no effort to take him down. Elsa was breathing heavily from the small struggle, and pushed some loose hair out of her face.

Hands on her hips, she said, "Don't look so surprised. He was drunk, it was easy."

"Yeah but, I never would have taken you for a fighter, " he stepped closer to her, quickly examining her to see if she was hurt. Clearly he didn't know her well enough.

"Well I am, and all of it is a very long story."

"Ohmigod, what just happened?" Chloe came running. But Elsa didn't get a chance to speak, "Don't worry hun, I'll call the cops." She briskly walked back behind the bar.

"We should probably get out of here, " Elsa said wide eyed. She headed for the door, but Jack caught her hand.

"Don't you think the cops will want your statement?"

She nodded, "Probably, but I wouldn't want to get arrested for under age drinking."

"Right let's go!" Once outside Jck tossed her his keys, "You have to drive."

Elsa caught them, and swung open the drivers side door. She didn't have her license, but the adrenaline rush she had from the fight blocked out her conscious. Turning the key in the ignition, they pulled away from Ricky's Bar. Elsa zoomed down the road, her mind working over time.

"Slow down, if the cops come, we don't want them catching on," Jack held on tight to the dashboard.

"You're right," Elsa slammed on the brakes, causing them both to jolt forward. She slowed her speed, and cracked a window open. The wind tousled her hair, and sent a chill through the car. "We wouldn't want your favorite place to get shut down, and your favorite girl to get fired."

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"Never mind," she slowly shook her head.

"Elsa..." He trailed off mid sentence, too nervous to ask his question.

"Yeah?"

"You have to tell me about what happened in the bar, and how you got that scar on your forehead," she glanced at Jack.

"Well, about the scar..."

_Little Elsa walked through the door. It was her third day living with the Johnsons, and so far everything was working out. Her middle school was the only crummy thing about the situation, but she knew she would survive. At least that was what she thought. _

_One of the older kids at school had been picking on her. Every day she would chant, "Elsa welas parents died, and now all she does is cry!" The word __**welsa**_ _seemed odd to her, and very dumb. But even so, it hurt her feelings. The teachers never seemed to do anything about it. _

_So when Elsa went to school the next day, she decided she would stand up for herself._

_"I'm not your punching bag anymore!" She cried. _

_The other girl glared, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh yeah? Well I never considered you a punching bag, until now!"_

_And that was when the fight started. The girl swung first, her hand making contact with Elsa's face. The girls nail scraped across Elsa's eyebrow, causing small drops of blood to pool on the floor, and drip into her eyes. She wiped it away, before making her move. Elsa punched the evil little girl right between the eyes, causing her nose to break._

_It was the best feeling in the world for Elsa. She was proud of herself, even if her knuckles hurt. But her pride fell when she was forced to move out of the Johnson's, and into a new home._

"I was only twelve," Elsa gripped the steering wheel tightly. "That one fight was all I needed. I never really took crap from anyone after that. At least not from other kids."

"And the guy at the bar, he was trying to..."

"Yes!" She interrupted him. Elsa hated the word, even though she had escaped from it numerous times. It still wasn't something she liked to hear. "Yes, he was."

"Elsa I'm so sorry," he looked at her, his expression full of sympathy. Something she couldn't bare.

"It's okay Jack. Some people have had it way worse than me."

"But you aren't them, you're you. And you had to live through all of those horrible things, " he reached for her shoulder, but she ducked away.

"Really it's fine, Jack. Can we just not talk about it anymore? I really don't like this topic, " Elsa tightened her grip on the wheel even more, her hand becoming a ghost white.

"Oh. Okay." But Jack was determined to end the conversation on a good note. "For the record though, I think your scar is cute. " This caused Elsa to blush, and she was very happy that it was too dark for him to see it. "And, Chloe isn't my favorite girl." _'You are, ' _he thought.

Elsa nodded, containing her sudden excitement. But the rest of the ride home was silent, and they only talked when they were home, standing outside the door.

"Thank you for the nice time, it was fun, for the most part, " she smiled a little. "And thank you for letting me drive your car. It feels different to be the driver than the passenger. More control."

"Have you never driven before?" Elsa shook her head. "So three illegal acts in one night? You certainly are a bad girl, " he smirked at her. "Well maybe I can start to give you lessons."

"Maybe," she unlocked the front door with Jack's key.

"Wait, Elsa!" Jack stopped her from stepping inside.

"Yes Jack?" Her heart quickened. She slightly hoped that he would kiss her. After all, it was a beautiful night.

"Uh...sleep well." Jack balled his hands into fist, and shoved them into his pockets. _'That was dumb!'_

"Oh yeah. You too," Elsa's look of disappointment lasted only for a second, but Jack caught it.

Both walked inside the house, feeling rather disappointed. They said good night once more, before walking into their separate bedrooms. Elsa checked her clock, and bit her lip when she saw the time. 2 am. It was late, and she was tired. She fell asleep instantly, waiting for dream land. But it never came, and all she saw was darkness.

* * *

Jack woke up early, and try as he might, he wasn't able to go back to sleep. So he stumbled out of bed, his feet slinking across the floor. Slowly he walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen. His stomach growled loudly, indicating that he was hungry.

"Where were you two last night?" Christine's voice caused his brain to become more alert.

"Morning," He gave her a half hearted smile.

She did not return it. Christine was sitting at the dining room table. A pink robe was wrapped around her body, and in her hands she held a coffee mug. She clutched it so tightly, that to Jack, it looked as if the handle would snap off. Her steel blue eyes had dark shadows under them, but her hair was nicely combed. She pursed her lips together, waiting for Jack's answer.

"Where did you and Elsa go last night?" Christine repeated.

"I just took her for a drive," Jack lied.

"Wrong!" Christine stood, slamming her hands down on the table. "I can smell the stale alcohol on your breath from here. Why in the hell would you go to a bar, Jack?"

"I thought that it would be okay. To lighten the mood after the fight Elsa witnessed," He said defensively.

"You thought that it would be okay to go into a bar? Who served you your drinks? Do you even know what could happen to me if DHS found out?" Her eyes were burning with anger.

"Christine calm down. I know you're just upset because of what happened with Kev-"

"Don't talk to me about my relationship issues! I am the adult, you are the child." She sat back down in her chair, burying her face in her hands. "What am I going to do?"

Jack slid out a chair, and placed a comforting hand on her back. "Everything is going to be fine. Things happen for a reason."

She sniffled, "But if Kevin doesn't come back, I could lose Dixie. I don't know if I could handle that."

"They won't take her. Besides, you and Kevin will fix your problems," He smiled when she looked up at him, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Do you want me to make some breakfast?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "Oh and Jack, thanks." He nodded, stepping into the kitchen, before she called out once more. "One more thing, you're grounded."

"Figured."

* * *

"Wake up!" Dixie shook Elsa abruptly. "Wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up. What is it?" Elsa sat up, yawning widely.

"I have a full day planned for us," Dixie smiled brightly. "First we are going to play dress up and have a tea party."

"That sounds like a plan," Elsa slid out of bed, picking Dixie up into her arms. "But first, how about some breakfast?"

"I already ate, but I brought you some food," She pointed to a plate on the nightstand.

"That was very nice of you Dixie. Thank you," Elsa beamed, and poked the little girl on the nose.

After Elsa ate, and brushed her teeth, she was ready to play. Dixie had laid out several dresses, and had set up her little tea set. She held out one of the dresses to Elsa, who pulled it on. It was a pretty gown, that was a bright blue. Beads covered the bodice, so she sparkled whenever she twirled. Elsa pulled her hair back into a braid, and placed the tiny crown that Dixie handed her, on top of her head.

"Where did you get this dress? It looks a little big for you," Elsa said, helping Dixie into one of her own.

"That one is one of Chrissy's old prom dresses," She stated.

"And you're sure that she will be okay if we use it?"

Dixie nodded, "She gave them to me to play with. Chrissy said that she didn't have a use for it anymore anyways." Once Dixie was happy with her look, she sat down at the little table, and motioned for Elsa to sit with her.

Several stuffed animals sat in the other chairs, all dressed up like royalty. Elsa giggled a little. The cuteness was overwhelming, but she loved it. Dixie picked up the tea pot, and "poured" tea into Elsa's empty glass. She pretended to drink from it, only to humor the little girl.

"Would you like some tea?" Dixie asked one of her animals, speaking in a funny accent. The bear of course didn't reply, but she poured anyways. "And how about some cookies for Elsa?" Dixie showed her a plate, which had real cookies on them.

"Why thank you," Elsa took a bite, enjoying the chocolaty flavor. "Did you make these?"

"Yes, I baked them this morning in my easy bake oven," She pointed to a little pink oven against the wall.

"Very nice," She smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt," A knock came from the door, before Jack stepped in.

"This is an all girls party! No boys allowed!" Dixie shouted.

He threw his hands up, "Sorry, I will be leaving in a moment. I just need to borrow Elsa for one moment."

"But she is having a tea party with me," Dixie folded her arms.

"One moment, please Dixie? I'm begging you?" Jack pretended to plead.

The little girl rolled her eyes, "Fine. But only for a minute. Mr. Cuppy here was just about to tell us a very funny story."

"Yes of course," Jack nodded, stepping back out into the hall.

Elsa followed, feeling slightly embarrassed. She was all dressed up, which wasn't something she usually liked. She hated dresses. They made her feel vulnerable in an odd way. But she took in a deep breath, and stood against the wall, waiting for Jack to speak.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I just wanted to let you know to be very careful around Christine," He warned.

"Why?"

"Because, she is very upset about Kevin. She bursted into tears when I accidently mentioned him this morning. Plus," He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "She found out about last night."

"How?" Elsa's eyes widened.

"I don't know. But here is the good news, I was watching some TV this morning, and there was a report about an arrest at Ricky's Bar. The guy that was harassing you last night did get caught," He gave her a thumbs up.

"Okay, cool. Good to know. Anything else?"

"No. You should probably go back in there before Dixie get impatient. I'll see you later," Elsa nodded, and slipped back into the room.

Jack peered through the door, wanting to watch the little game. He chuckled a little. The two girls looked so cute all dressed up. Especially Elsa. The dress that she had been wearing was very pretty on her. He watched the tea party for a moment more, before walking back to his room.

Jack had a plan, and he wanted to start to putting it in motion. He pulled a chair up to his computer, turning it on. Soon his fingers started to fly across the keyboard, the letters forming a name. Anna Queen.

* * *

**Yes, finally we get to the meaning of the title. Jack is searching for Anna. I think this might be my last update for awhile. :( I'm going on a trip Friday and won't be back until the 21st. But as soon as I get back I will type up the next chapter, and upload. Thank you all! ~CeaCee. **

**(P.S. If you are reading my Titanic story, I will be updating it before I leave.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I had a wonderful trip. I went to Disneyland for a couple of days, super awesome! And I can proudly say that I waited two hours in line to meet Elsa and Anna. Totally worth it! Got signatures and pictures. So cool.**

**Anyways, I'm happy to be writing again. I think I must be addicted, because it's almost all I thought about when I was on vacation. Honest. But I am here now with answers and appreciation to your reviews.**

**YouNameIt, Elsa is so open with Jack because she feels comfortable with him. She isn't going to go and tell her friends, Sarah, Brooke, and Jay, her story. She is to afraid that they wouldn't understand. But Jack has been through similar experiences, so it's easier to talk with him. Elsa will see Anna again. I'm just not sure when or how. I don't think she will blow up on Anna, because it wasn't up to Anna at the time to leave. Her fight would most likely be with her Aunt. As for Jack...I don't know. Because that could go both ways. She could be happy with him for doing his research or upset with him because he did it without her permission. And of course, Elsa can gain an enemy soon. It just wont be in this chapter...fyi.**

**Guest, Thank you for the song suggestion. Totally goes with this story.**

**Frozen Fan, Good question. Nobody snitched. The old guy didn't know they were underaged, and Chloe let them drink, so she didn't want to lose her job. The police don't know about their little outing. **

**Barley Born, I am slightly surprised that I didn't come up with your little saying first. 'Keep Searching for the Lost.' I like it! :) Thank you. Also, this is fictional. Some of the conversations are real though, ones that I have had with other people. Like when Jack mentioned he had run into a locker, that had really happened to me that day. Just little things I like to add to make the story more real and relatable. **

**And thank you all for your support and wonderful reviews! **

**Keep Searching for the Lost, and Happy Reading!**

* * *

It was a cool Monday evening. The sun was setting slowly into the hills, causing the sky to become an aurora of pastels. Elsa sat on the front porch, a soft breeze blowing her hair back, as she twirled a small dandelion in her hand. She studied the white fuzzy petals, contemplating over her wish. There were endless possibilities - anything- that she could wish for. But as she blew on the flower, her mind drew a blank. She watched the tiny seeds dance away in the wind, taking her unspoken words with them.

Elsa sucked in a breath of air, slumping her shoulders slightly. Her ears had caught the sound of Christine's small cries. The young women must have been in the backyard again, crying near a lillie bush. Kevin had been gone for three days, and his absence had not only taken a toll on his wife, but on the children as well. Dixie and Henry didn't understand the situation, or why Kevin would just up and disappear. They were too young to grasp the concept of adult relationships. But Jack, knowing why the head of the household was gone, was very upset. He didn't like to see Christine depressed, and tried everything he could to help her.

Just the other night Elsa had caught Jack in Christine's bathroom, messing around in the pill cabinet. She immediately confronted him about it, fearing the worst. But Jack only smiled at her, before explaining what he was really doing with the medication.

"I count them everyday, to be sure that Christine is taking her prescriptions. I don't want her to get off track, it would make the whole situation worse." He showed her several pill bottles, all labeled with names that were hard to pronounce. Elsa took him at his word, leaving Jack to perform his job.

She then had grown quiet, as she never knew what to say or do around Christine. Elsa wanted to help, but knew that there was nothing she could do about it. So Elsa kept her distance, shutting herself off, especially when she was home alone with Christine. Which was how it was now.

Elsa was jolted from her thoughts when she noticed a shadow looming over her. Her eyes traveled upward, coming to land on a familiar face. The devil himself; Kevin. In his hand he held his suitcase. Elsa was surprised that she hadn't heard his truck pull into the driveway, and cursed herself for day dreaming. She waited for Kevin to say hello, but no sound came from him. His eyes stared blankly towards the side of the house, his jaw tightly clenched. Elsa wondered if he even knew that she was sitting below him.

Elsa was about to speak, when Kevin cleared his throat, "Is Jack here?"

"What?" Elsa replied confused. '_Shouldn't Kevin's first concern be his wife?'_

"Is Jack here?" He repeated.

"Not at the moment. No."

"Good," Kevin sighed heavily. "He'd probably have a fit if he knew I had returned."

"Yeah he's pretty upset. Christine is worse off than he is, just in case you wanted to know," Elsa sneered at him.

His grip grew tighter on the case, "I assumed so. She never returned any of my calls."

"She threw her phone against the wall yesterday, screaming as she did. Jack tried to pick up the pieces, but she scolded him for it. Says she's afraid that it will buzz back to life if touched," She shuddered slightly at the memory. Christine was so full of rage and anger, and it was sad for Elsa to see.

Kevin's eyes remained locked on the side of the house, and Elsa saw him wince several times. Everytime Christine's small cries drifted to the front yard. She knew that he was hearing them. How couldn't he? They were small, but not quiet.

"She's in the back, right?" He mumbled.

"Yeah. She's been out there for a while. A mix of screams and devastating cries. Christine didn't go into work today in fact. Too overwhelmed with her…" Elsa trailed off, her eyes drifting down. She knew the feeling of loss all too well.

"Near the lilies?" His voice cracked, his body shaking with every breath. Elsa nodded. "I didn't mean for it to happen. It's all my fault!" He started to cry, his knees smashing down on the pavement. Elsa gasped in surprise as she watched Kevin crumble. "I am the one who gave her the drink," He hung his head.

"What are you talking about?" The words came out of Elsa's mouth before she could stop them. For when the last syllable rang out, she knew. The lost baby.

"She's buried under the lilies," Kevin croaked. "I never should have left!"

"Kevin, it's…..it's...okay…." Elsa stammered. "You should go see your wife."

"I never cheated on her. Never!" His head slowly moved from side to side, as he closed his eyes.

"She needs to know that. Christine needs the hear that from you, right now." There she was, helping. Speaking before thinking, and it felt good. New, strange, but good.

Kevin stared at her wide eyed, "What if she won't see me?"

Elsa's smile was apologetic, "She will. Trust me."

Kevin nodded, stepping up off the ground. He gingerly walked to the back yard, sucking in air as he did. Elsa watched him, until he disappeared behind the house, and then scurried inside. It would have been rude of her to eavesdrop on their private conversation, so she ran up the stairs, and quietly shut her bedroom door. The only sounds that she heard were muffled, which made her smile. They were talking, and that was all that mattered.

Later into the evening, Elsa decided to go back downstairs. She was sure that the two adults were locked in their room, making up for all the lost nights. Elsa giggled a little, before gagging at the thought. Her guardians love life was none of her concern nor did she want to picture it. So she decided to push the thought away, and focused on something more important. Food. Elsa moseyed into the kitchen, opening up the fridge and pulling out a box of leftovers.

"Hey!" Jack's voice caused her to jump, but she greeted him with a smile. "I got you something." He tossed his gift to her, and Elsa caught it in both hands. She looked down, her eyes going wide. It was a phone, a smartphone.

"Thank you," Elsa couldn't take her eyes off of the shiny square in her hands. She had never had her own cell phone, and always thought that she would have to buy one for herself.

Jack only shrugged, "Every teenager needs one."

"Was it expensive?"

"Don't worry about the price. It's a gift, from me to you. I did it out of the kindness of my heart," He bat his eyes, his tone teasing.

Elsa giggled, "Do you want some dinner?"

"Nah, I ate at Dakota's."

"How was your time?" She set down the container, and opened the dish cabinet.

"It was good. Studied and learned a lot," Elsa thought he saw his cheeks flush, but the lighting was too dim for her to be sure.

She plopped some food onto the plate, before putting it in the microwave. She stood against the counter, and crossed her arms over her chest. "You do know that Kevin is home, right?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah I know. Honestly I think it's good. Christine will be happy, and the kids won't have to worry."

"You're not upset?"

"That he has returned? No, not at all. I'm just upset with what he did. Kevin might deny that his late nights at the office were harmless, but I have a feeling something was going on," Jack pulled himself up onto the counter, his legs dangling down. "Then again, it isn't my business. I just don't want another incident like this to happen again."

"Poor Christine," Elsa shook her head. "I hope he is telling the truth. He came home, almost in tears. I think he's a good guy all in all."

"Let's hope you're right." They were silent for a moment, each recalling the past several days in their heads. "Anyways, I have a project I need to go and work on. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Elsa bid him goodnight, before silently eating her dinner alone.

* * *

Morning arrived fast, too fast for Elsa's liking. But she got up, dressed, ate, and went to school. Everyday seemed to be the same routine, which in some way was nice. But in others it was a drag. She wanted to do something exciting, the bar had given her a new outlook on how to have fun. Not necessarily drinking fun, or illegal fun, but something to give her outrageous pleasure. But as Elsa sat in her science class, twirling a strand of hair around her finger, she couldn't think of a single activity. She gave up when the bell rang out, and the teacher started to talk.

"Class, we will be doing a partner project. I need each of you to choose someone to work with please," Ms. Kardon announced.

The entire class started to shuffle around, and Elsa watched in astonishment. Before she even had a chance to get up, everyone else was paired with someone. Typical, considering she didn't know anyone in her science class. When Ms. Kardon asked if anyone needed a partner, she raised her hand, sure that she was the only one.

"Elsa," Her eyes scanned the room, her tongue holding out the last syllable in Elsa's name. "Oh! Elsa you can be partners with Michael."

She spun around, seeing a brunette boy lowering his hand. He gently waved to her, smiling cheerfully. Elsa packed up her belongings, and moved to the empty seat beside him. She sat awkwardly beside him, listening to the rest of the teacher's instructions. Elsa suspected that Michael was not, as she could feel his eyes on her.

"I'm Michael Bailey," He shoved a hand in front of her.

"Elsa," She nodded, refusing to touch him.

He waited patiently, his eyes never leaving her body. Elsa glanced down at his hand, and then back at the teacher. Hesitantly she took it in hers, gave it a quick shake, and pulled away.

"You're the new girl, right?" His voice sounded again. She nodded. "Thought so. Funny story actually," He chuckled a little, "I was going to-"

"Michael!" Ms. Kardon shouted. "If you are going to talk, perhaps you would like to take a trip down to the office?"

He silently shook his head, shutting his mouth. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief hoping that his silence would remain throughout the rest of the period. But of course that wasn't the case.

"Anyways what I was going to say was," He started again, "Was that for the past couple of days...um I've been wanting to talk to you. I just you're so pretty that I didn't really know how to start and thought...well thought that I would ramble on like I'm doing now. So erm….I'm really happy that we are partners, Elsa."

She looked up to meet his intense gaze, and saw just how red his cheeks were. Michael was cute, nothing like Jack, but cute. His brown hair was spiked, his brown eyes had specks of gold laced through them, and his smile was kind.

"Thank you," She said breathlessly. It made her nervous to be around someone she didn't know. Especially when it was a guy, and that guy liked her. So instead of continuing their original conversation, she moved it onto the project. "What topic would you like to research?" She slid the paper over to him.

Michael didn't even glance at it, instead he smirked, and scooted closer to her. "How about I research you?" Elsa's body stiffened and Michael noticed. "Sorry, was that to forward?"

"Just a bit, but it's okay," She pursed her lips together.

"Not one to get easily offended, huh? That's nice. Usually girls are quick to criticize. It's refreshing to see someone who is willing to take a compliment," Michael scratched at his light beard.

"Was that what it was?" She joked.

The rest of the class period continued like this. Little flirts and jokes exchanged between the two. Michael was easy to talk to, and to be around. Maybe not as easy as Jack but close. Elsa cringed slightly at the thought. She couldn't keep track of how many times she had compared Michael to Jack throughout their conversation. She was slightly relieved and also disappointed when the bell rang. Michael walked out with her, cracking another joke that made her smile.

"Hey before you go," He grabbed onto her hand, squeezing it tight, "Do you want to maybe get together after school, or at lunch?"

Elsa bit down on her lower lip, trying to think of the true meaning behind his words. It was clear to her that Michael liked her on some small level, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to continue their relationship any further. They were acquaintances. Class partners. It could become awkward if it moved beyond that.

But she couldn't turn him down, at least not without feeling guilty. And guilt was not something she liked to experience. So Elsa nodded her head, her body flooding with regret. But Michael's smile washed it away for a brief moment.

"Cool. So lunch then? Maybe that would be better. I'll meet you out front, okay?" She nodded again, before he waved goodbye.

A buzzing sound came from her back pocket, and she pulled out her phone. There was a text from Jack. She opened up the message, reading it over.

_Hey I just talked to Christine. She said that Kevin and her were going to go out of town this weekend. Party?! Will discuss at lunch._

Elsa sighed heavily. She wasn't able to escape her guilt after all.

* * *

Jack scampered down to the lunch table, happy that he was the first one there. Usually Elsa had beat him to it, which was okay. He considered it their alone time together, as it took everyone else a while to get their food. But today, everyone was arriving before her. Where was she?

"Where's Elsa?" He asked Sarah, once she was seated. He had taken to sitting with Elsa and her new friends now, trying every way he could to get closer to the young blond.

"She left," Sarah said taking a bite of her peach.

"Left?"

"With Michael Bailey. I saw her get into his truck just ten minutes ago," She declared.

"But she doesn't even know Michael," Jack mumbled, his hand closing into a fist.

"Competition bro," Dakota snickered.

"Anyways, I would like to know more about this party. Are we talking a rager here, or just us?" Sarah drummed her fingers on the table.

Jack pushed the thought of Elsa out of his mind, "Most definitely a rager. No one has thrown a party in a while, and I think it's about high time this school has one."

"What about the little ones that live in your house?" Dakota asked.

"That's simple enough. I'll send them to a friends house, probably something Christine will suggest anyways."

"Do your...um..parents know about your little endearment with Elsa?" Brooke wiggled her brow at him. She had alway been nosey, and that annoyed Jack.

"No, they don't," His voice was strangely calm. "And I don't intend on letting them find out, especially before Elsa even knows herself."

"What a tangle web you weave," Jay said, speaking for the first time today.

Jack let out a breathless laugh, "Yep."

Throughout lunch Jack's thoughts kept drifting to Elsa. So many questions circled his brain. He could feel his envy and anger inside, surprised at how powerful they were. What was she doing with Michael? Hopefully not anything romantic. Jack knew that he shouldn't be coveting her, as Elsa wasn't his. But still, he felt like there should be some sort of rule. He saw her first, he liked her first! Michael was no competition. What did he have that Jack didn't? Natural colored hair maybe, but nothing else.

Jack didn't pay attention to the rest of his classes either. He pulled out his phone several times, opening up to Elsa's contact information. He was tempted to text her and ask what was going on between her and Michael. But then he might sound too desperate, or even worse. Sound like an authority figure rather than a friend. So he let it go, for the most part. Until his phone jumped alive with the ringtone he had set for Elsa.

_I won't need a ride today. I have to work on something after school with a friend. _

That was it. No 'Hello'. Not even a 'See you later'. Jack held the phone firmly in his hand, causing it to go numb. He had only found out about Elsa and Michael that day, and he was already completely jealous. He speed down the road, letting his emotions take over.

* * *

Elsa sat quietly in Michael's truck. She had had a nice meal with him earlier, even if it was fast food. He talked a lot, which was okay considering she didn't like to. The main topic was Michael himself, bragging about his awards in sports and academics. How awesomely big his house was, and how cool his parents were. Elsa had never met a person who was so in love with themselves. It was interesting to her. But Michael's life story was coming to an end, and she knew he would ask her questions soon enough.

"So where did you say you live?" Michael started right in after his long tale.

"I didn't. But I um… I live with the Owens," She nervously rubbed her hands together.

"Foster kid huh? That means you live with Frost?"

"Yes, Jack is my room mate," Elsa nodded, her guilt washing over her like an ocean.

"That kid is obnoxious and competitive. It's a wonder that you can even live in the same house as him," He scratched at his beard, a habit that was strangely bothersome.

"He isn't too bad. I haven't had any experiences with him where he was rambunctious," She shrugged, before turning to look out the window. Ever since her little joy ride, cars didn't bother her so much.

"Lucky you then. Anyways, how did you become a foster kid?"

"It isn't something I really like to talk about, you know?" Her voice wavered, and she silently prayed that he wouldn't pry.

"Yeah okay," Michael said flatly. "Oh here we are," His truck pulled into a driveway. At the end was a very large house, with tall pillars, and a grand door. It was like a mansion, with it's glistening windows. The whole structure left Elsa in awe.

"Fun fact, Mr. Owens built this place for us. Everything was costume. Pretty cool huh?" He nudged at her arm with his elbow, "We have a connection."

Elsa slowly nodded, not really registering his words. She was too captivated by the architectural design of the home. And her wonder grew when she stepped inside. Everything was beautifully decorated with leather couches, and plush rugs. Marble was placed on the floor, and it shined brightly under the sunlight. A beautiful crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, connected by a long chain. The whole house had been pieced together to look like something out of a magazine.

"This is spectacular!" She gushed, craning her neck to look at the art on the ceiling. It was like the sistine chapel, with painted angels and biblical scenes.

"Yeah it's nice. Come on I'll show you my room," Michael took hold of her hand, leading her up the grand staircase. He pointed to the carving at the top, "We had the clock in Titanic replicated One of my mother's favorite movies."

"Beautiful," Elsa traced a finger over the wings, before Michael pulled her the rest of the way.

Michael's room was no different. The carpet was a lush green, lined with gold. His bed was huge, and the blankets looked soft and velvety. It was so clean and nice. His trophies were displayed throughout the room. Elsa glanced at everyone, and as she did, Michael told the story behind each one. When she had finished, he popped open the CD player, placing one of the silver disks inside. Classical music came from his speakers, causing Elsa to laugh.

"What?" Michael asked innocently.

"I never took you for a guy that listened to piano ballads," She said through her laughter.

"Just when girls are over. Helps set the mood I guess," He grinned widely.

But Elsa did not return it. In fact, she stopped her hysteria, her eyes looking at him quizzically. She couldn't let the situation become awkward, or else she would begin to panic. So Elsa decided that the best course of action was to make a joke, "Do you have girls up here often?"

"No not really," Elsa saw the honesty in his eyes.

"Well," She cleared her throat, "Remember that I am just here to work on our project for school."

"Yeah I know. But one thing can alway lead to another," There was no humor in his voice. Michael was being serious, causing Elsa to become anxious. She wanted to leave now, but felt like she couldn't.

"Michael, I don't really know you. I'm only here to work on our project," She repeated.

"Elsa, it's okay. Everyone gets nervous, it's totally cool." Michael stepped closer to her, placing both hands on her arms. "I really like you. We don't have to know each other. That is what dating is for. All those things come in time. Besides, I think you know enough about me. Plus, I can tell that you like me to," His smile was sly.

Elsa could feel the lump in her throat, and her heart picking up it's pace. She didn't want this, not with hadn't ever been kissed before, and she certainly didn't want it now. But that was what happened. It was quick and sloppy as he crushed his lips against hers. Elsa didn't know the difference between a good kiss and a bad one, but something told her that Michael was doing it wrong. She squirmed, trying to get free from his hold on her, but his grip grew tighter, and he backed her against the wall, deepening the kiss.

When Michael finally pulled away, they were both breathing heavily. "See, it wasn't that hard. Now let's get onto our assignment."

She stayed, she had to stay. There was no way for her to get home. Elsa tried to convince a part of herself that she enjoyed the kiss. Michael was nice enough, he was dateable material. He was second best when she compared him to Jack. And she knew that she would never be with him.

'_This must be how all relationships start,'_ Elsa thought, before settling down next to Michael.

* * *

Jack was making quite a lot of commotion in the bathroom. So much so that Christine was starting to get worried. She knocked on the door, and entered the room when Jack had given his permission. Christine stared in horror at the sight that was before her.

"What?" Jack asked, combining some of his hair with his fingers.

Jack was hunched over the sink, a white towel resting on his shoulders. A bottle of dye was laying empty on the floor, and the mirror was stained with brown water. He was staring at his reflection intensely, trying to get his once white hair to fall back into place. The dye had flattened out his volume, causing him to groan in annoyance.

"What on earth did you do to your hair?" Christine asked in astonishment.

"I colored it," His shoulders moved up and down.

"Why?"

"It was time for a change, I guess."

"Oh god. I…" She was at a loss for words. Christine turned to exit, shouting as she left, "There are too many brunettes in this household!"

Jack smirked a little, still trying to tousle his hair. It was true. Now four out of the six residence looked almost like they were truly related. They all could really be a family, especially since Elsa and Kevin had blond hair. Jack's white hair was what made him stand out, and he knew that he would miss it. But it was a sacrifice he was willing to make in order to win Elsa's affection.

"Hey I'm home?" Jack heard Elsa's sweet voice sound out from downstairs.

"Hey sweetie, how was your time at your friends?" Christine asked.

"Uh," Elsa thought it over. Michael had kissed her several more times, and each time she would kiss him back. He told her that they were an item, and not to flirt with any other guys. "It was good."

"Great! Did you eat?"

"Yeah I did. I'm gonna head upstairs, see what Dixie is doing," She excused herself.

Jack went wide eyed. The bathroom was right in front of the stairs. He wondered if he should shut the door, or let her see. But before he could decide, Elsa was standing behind him. Her mouth was hanging open, her lips slowly curling into a smile.

"Wow Jack. That's new," She smiled.

He only nodded, "Yeah, it's brown too."

"I can see that." Elsa also saw the struggle he was having with it's style. Slowly she lifted a hand, trying to help with the small situation. "Why did you decide to do this?"

"You heard what Dixie called me the first night that you were here. Old man. She was right too, it made me look old. I can't have that be my identifier," He lied.

"Oh I see. Afraid you are being secretly judged at school?" Elsa pulled her hand down, along with Jack's. She gave a satisfactory nod at him in the mirror, and he smiled brightly. It was perfect. "But just to let you know, I thought your white hair made you look unique."

"Yeah? Well I don't want to be unique. I just want to be… natural."

Elsa shrugged, "So I got your text earlier, sorry that I wasn't able to be at lunch to talk about the plans. But I think throwing a party is a great idea."

Jack put a single finger to his lips, and pointed to his bedroom door with his other hand. Elsa followed him inside, shocked to see how dirty it was. Everything was covered in dirty clothing or books. And something inside the room was rotting. She had to suppress her gag, and place a hand to her neck, trying to hold back the bile she felt rising within her throat. She turned when she heard the door click shut.

"The party needs to be kept on the down low when Kevin and Christine are around. We don't want them knowing," He warned, slumping his body against the door.

"Yeah. Sure. So what are your plans exactly? Where would Dixie and Henry be?"

"The kids can go to a friends house. That way we can be worry free of them. But it's going to be a full out party. Me and the rest of the gang are going to pass out fliers tomorrow. You of course can invite anyone you like," Jack's eyes traveled down. "How was your time at Michael's?"

Elsa's body stiffened. Jack's question caught her off guard, as she wasn't aware that he knew of her get together with Michael. "It was good."

"Good," His voice was extremely monotonous. It sent a chill down Elsa's spine. "Anyways, that is basically the plan. You think you're up for it?"

"Most definitely!" She exclaimed.

* * *

**Please don't hate me you guys. I wanted to add some sort of love triangle to spice things up. Don't worry though...it won't last long. Just keep in mind of how tough Elsa is. She won't put up with Michael's crap for very long. I hope you enjoyed the chapter at least. Until next time! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey fellow readers! Chapter 6 is here, hot and fresh out of the oven. I just wanted to let you all know that I revised one little thing in the last chapter. I took out the last line, "Elsa would have stayed longer if she knew that was going to be their last happy conversation." I couldn't work with it in this chapter, and actually it was a mistake. I didn't mean to post it at all as a matter of fact. But it's all good, as it is gone now. So just erase it from your brains. **

**I don't have many reviews to reply to today, so many of you can jump right into the story. But for those of you who did ask a question...you're going to have to wait a second longer.**

**YouNameIt, I'm glad you found the last chapter funny. I try to write humor when I can. Jack dyed his hair just for Elsa, no other reason behind it. Michael's possessiveness? You shall see in this chapter. All your questions about the party will be answered in this chapter except for one. No date rape drug. I felt like it wouldn't work for this story. **

** lovinglovexx, Yes, yes he is.**

**Guest, Thank you for another great song suggestion. I just downloaded Think Twice and can't stop listening to it. You, my friend, had a great taste in music! :)**

**Happy reading! **

* * *

Jack glared out his window, the early morning sun nearly blinding him. He watched with a heavy heart as Elsa opened the door to Michael's truck, greeting him with a kiss. Jack scowled, slumping to the floor. He mumbled incoherently to himself, his jealousy invading his mind.

"Here I am doing research on her sister, dying my hair to the colour she prefers, and for what?" His words hung in the air, as he waited for someone to answer him. "Of course," He sighed, resting his head on his knees, "Of course she doesn't know that I am trying to help find her sister, or why I really dyed my hair."

Jack sat like that for a long while, clenching and unclenching his jaw. He didn't want to move. It took too much effort. Effort that he had wasted on Elsa. Jack began to bang his head against the window sill, trying anything he could to shake Elsa from his thoughts.

"How could she kiss him? They're only science partners. They only just met yesterday!" He cried, slamming his face back on his knees. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

The alarm on his watch beeped, informing him that it was time for school. He stared down at the tiny blinking numbers, until they stopped flashing. Jack rose to his feet, tramped to the door, down the stairs, and to his car. He was not in the mood for music, so he drove silently, sulking all the while.

When Jack arrived at school, Dakota bounced happily up to him, "Hey Jack!"

"Piss off," He huffed.

"Well good morning to you too," Dakota eyed his friend suspiciously. "What's with the gloom and doom? It really doesn't fit you Jacky old pal," He slapped him on the back, laughing wildly.

But Jack didn't answer, he didn't even react. He just kept his eyes locked on the school's door, walking at a brisk pace.

"Jack!" Dakota called after him once more, racing to catch up. "Did you print the flyers for the party? We got to pass those out today."

"No, I forgot."

"What?" He stared at Jack, his mouth hanging open. "Well I guess it's a good thing you have a friend like me, because I printed them out for you!" Dakota rummaged around in his bag before pulling out a thick stack of papers. "Sarah and that weird girl have some too. This party is going to be off the hook!"

"Weird girl?" Jack pushed open the door, not even bothering to hold it open for Dakota.

"The one with blue hair. She's one of Sarah's friends. Always talks like she is from England or something."

"You mean Caitlin? Dakota, you dumb ass, Caitlin is from England!"

"Oh, well that explains a lot. Anyways, on to more important subjects, like have you figured out how you are going to get alcohol?"

"Alcohol?" He stopped walking, staring blankly down the hallway. "Why do we need that kind of drink?"

"Wait excuse me? Did I just hear right?" Dakota stuck a finger in his ear, magnifying his reaction. "Did Jack Frost, the champion of beer pong, just ask his best friend why we need alcohol at a party? There is seriously something wrong with you bro, what is it?"

Jack shook his head, "It's nothing."

"Obviously it's something. Come out with it!" He placed his hands on his hips, leaning closer to Jack.

"Has anyone ever told you that you act just like a girl?" Jack smirked, pushing on Dakota's shoulder.

"Hey thanks. But may I remind you who has the girlfriend here?" Dakota flashed a cheeky smile. "And don't try to change the subject! What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Jack repeated, throwing his hands up in defence.

"Nothing, huh? Well let me see," He circled around Jack like a vulture, quizzical noises coming from his throat. "You're clothes are rather wrinkly today, there are heavy bags on your eyes, and your hair-" Dakota stopped mid sentence. "Dude where is your white hair?"

"I coloured it," Jack shrugged.

"Why? Now you look just like every other asshole who goes here. You're white hair made you unique!"

"That's what Elsa said," Jack shoved his hands in his pockets, his eyes casted down to the floor.

"Elsa? Wait a second," Dakota's eyes brightened as he came into his small realization. "Elsa is the problem. Of course! Where is she anyways, don't you usually take her to school?"

"Not today. She had Michael pick her up."

"Ouch. That sucks."

"That's not all. She even kissed him when she got into the car! Who does that?" Jack's face was as red as a tomato. He could feel his whole body becoming warm at the memory.

"And you say I'm the girl." Dakota pulled out his cell phone, "I'll text Sarah and see what I can find out. I'm sure she will know something."

* * *

Sarah jumped at the sound of her phone. Quickly she grabbed it from her desk, opening it up to see what her new message said. But when she saw who it was from, she placed it back down. Dakota usually sent her stupid little texts throughout the day, and half of them she didn't even read. Sometimes she asked herself why she was with someone who was so annoying, and then she remembered that he was just as sweet too. But still, she didn't really care if women were really Iron Man, or if spiders were mini demons. All she wanted was a nice text, like 'I love you.'

"Hey," Elsa's voice woke Sarah from her thoughts.

"Morning. Ready for a wonderful day in math class?" Sarah's tone was heavily fully expected Elsa to say yes, considering math was her favorite subject. But her friend's answer surprised her.

"No actually. I can't wait for science," Elsa pulled out her binder and text book.

"What? But yo love- oh…. This is because of Michael, isn't it? How was it at his house yesterday, I gotta know!" Sarah bounced in her seat.

"Calm down there girly. It was really simple honestly. He showed me his house, and room, and then we kinda kissed. No big deal, right?" Elsa shrugged.

"Um….huge deal! You kissed him! But why? I thought you like the idea of getting to know the person first?"

"I do, but Michael doesn't. He said that that was what dating was for. And I didn't kiss him, well I kissed him back, but I wasn't the one who leaned in first. It came as quite a surprise," She blushed from embarrassment.

"So Michael kissed you? That's...well...interesting. But what about Jack?" Sarah's brown eyes searched Elsa's.

"Jack?" She blinked incredulously. "What about him?"

"Are you kidding? You like Jack, and he-" Sarah bit her tongue, stammering to try and cover up her mistake. "And he..uh...and he is much more likable than Michael."

"I was never going to be with Jack, Sarah. I don't think he had any feelings for me other than friendship. Besides, it's better this way," Elsa took in a shaky breath, holding onto for awhile.

"Well I don't think it's right. You had just met Michael that day, and he kisses you? Don't let him do anything to you that you don't want, Elsa." Sarah placed a comforting hand on her friends shoulder, letting her warning sink in.

"I won't, I promise. I can take care of myself. Plus Michael is a really nice guy. I've invited him to the party," Elsa smiled shyly.

"What is Jack going to think about that?" Sarah's eyes bulged when she heard her thought spoken out loud.

"Why would Jack care? He said I could invite anybody I wanted."

"I just meant that, uh… What is Jack going to think when he finds out you're making friends? I bet he will be super happy that you're branching out," She nervously laughed, cursing herself silently for slipping up twice.

Jack had given strict orders to everyone in the group. They were not to tell Elsa, or hint to Elsa, that he liked her. Jack wanted to be one hundred percent sure of himself, and he wanted to tell her himself.

"Yeah I guess," Elsa shrugged, turning her attention to the white bored. Mr. Bester had just entered, and was grumbling about the weather, and how he wanted to jump right into the lesson.

Sarah picked up her phone once more, hiding it under the desk so Mr. Bester wouldn't spot it. She also didn't want Elsa peering over to read her text. She scrolled through her contacts, until she got to the Js. Jack Frost was in for a surprise.

_They are dating_

* * *

_They are dating_

Jack reread the text over several times, just to make sure that it was real. He rubbed his eyes, reset his phone, and even slammed it on the table a few times to confirm that it was real. It was. He clasped his fingers together, resting them on his lips. Now he was enraged, but he wouldn't let it show in class. Mainly because he shared first period with Michael.

He watched Michael carefully, glaring all the while. Michael was chatting with some friends, laughing loudly. '_How annoying.'_ Then he high fived everyone, and Jack assumed that their conversation had something to do about Elsa. '_The guy didn't even respect her!'_ Michael was never one for being polite to women. '_How could Elsa, the prettiest, kindest, sweetest girl ever_, _fall for someone who is a pompous ass?_' Jack cringed, his body tensing. Soon Elsa would see Michael for who he truly was. '_Soon.' _

"Hey Frost," Jack turned, meeting a pair of brown eyes.

"Hey Brittany. What's up?" He forced a kind smile onto his face.

"Well, Dakota was handing out these flyers this morning. Well I guess right now, since I just got this," She held up a pink piece of paper. "Anyways I know that it's your party, and I also know how embarrassing it can be to go to your own party without a date. So I was wondering if I could take you?" Brittany rocked back on her heels, her hands placed behind her back.

"You want to take me to my own party?" Jack found this amusing. Wouldn't he already be at his house to start the party. Did Brittany not understand that.

"Yeah. It sounds funny - I know - but I just thought," She shrugged, "I just thought that maybe you would like some company during your..um...party. New company."

He studied her face, noticing just how nervous she was. Brittany had been chasing after Jack for years, always asking him to dances or sporting events. He had always turned her down, as she wasn't really his type.

"Listen Brittany, you're a really nice girl and all-" He began, seeing her disappointment reflecting in her eyes.

"But you don't want to hang out with me. Not even as friends? I promise I won't make things awkward," Brittany stammered.

"If it's just as friends," He assured, "Then I guess it wouldn't hurt to hang out."

"Ohmigod! Yes! Thank you so much Jack," She smiled brightly, leaning down to give him a hug.

"You're welcome," He pulled out of her tight grasp, and watched as she skipped back to her seat. '_Anything to take my mind off of the current situation at hand.'_

Before Jack knew it, it was lunch time. The whole table was alive with chatter, but he didn't participate in it. He just sat there, moping about. And his foul mood only progressed throughout the rest of the day. By the time he arrived back home he was so upset that he nearly broke his bedroom door when he kicked it open.

"What's his deal?" He heard Michael's voice coming from the stairs. Elsa had invited him over for an after school get together.

"I don't know," Elsa said concerned. "I'm going to go and talk to him."

"No!" Michael yelled, grabbing onto her hand. "I mean at least not right now, you shouldn't. Come on baby, I'm can only be here for a little while. Let's make the most of it while we can," He pulled her close, following her as she lead him to her room.

"Hey Jack," Dixie knocked on his door, peeking her head in. "Who's that man?"

"A friend of Elsa's," He tried to keep his voice calm, gripping onto the back of his office chair. "A very close friend."

"Well I don't want to be in my room when he's in there."

"Go hang out with Henry then," Jack said.

"No. Henry has too many creepy crawlies. The only ones I like are the spiders. Can I hang out in here with you?" She stepped inside, leaning up against the wall.

"I'm doing a research project that is very important Dixie. If you want to be in my room, you are going to have to be very quite."

"Okay!" She cheered, taking a flying leap onto his bed. "It's so messy in here. Why haven't you cleaned up?"

"Because Christine hasn't asked me to yet," He shrugged, sitting down at his desk.

"You need Chrissy to tell you to clean your room? That's pretty pathetic," She shook her head.

"What are you talking about? Chrissy has to tell you to clean your room too," He stuck his tongue out at her.

Dixie rolled her eyes, "Yeah but I'm six. You're seventeen."

"Then I will clean it when I have finished my work. Now be quiet," Jack shushed her, and began to type vigorously.

He had found several leads on Anna, but most lead to dead ends. She had moved around a lot herself, and Jack wanted to know why. Perhaps she had wound up in foster care herself? But as he dug deeper, he found that that wasn't the case. Anna's aunt was a nature photographer, a job that called for a lot of relocating. It was truly impressive to see just how many places inside and outside the US that Anna had lived in.

"Hey Jack," Dixie said, "I have a question."

"Didn't I ask you to be quiet?" He snapped, skimming over an article about the aunt.

"Yeah you did, but I promise it will be really quick. Please?" She put on her best puppy dog face, the one she knew Jack couldn't refuse.

"Alright, what is it?" Jack swiveled his chair so that he was facing her.

"What are Elsa and that man my doing in my room?"

"I don't know, studying maybe. They're science partners," His hands slowly took the form of fists.

"Oh. Well they aren't talking much. Then again you don't talk at all when you're studying," She rose to her feet, and began jumping on the bed.

"Yeah but that's when I'm alone. When Dakota his here we are almost always laughing, or discussing work," He thought out loud.

"Maybe they're kissing," Dixie giggled. But Jack remained quiet, turning back to his work on the computer.

"Jack! Jack get in here please!" Elsa's voice sliced through the silence. "Please hurry!"

Jack leapt from his chair, and threw his door open. Elsa continued to scream as he ran down the hallway. He flung open her door, racing inside.

"What is it? Is Mi-" He stopped when he saw what was happening on the bed.

Michael was huddled in the corner, whimpering softly. Elsa was standing on the edge of the bed, biting down on her fingernails. She looked from Jack to the floor, her other hand forcefully pointing at the ground. Jack followed her finger down to where a little black spot lay. As he stepped closer, narrowing his eyes to get a better look, he saw what all the commotion was about. One of Henry's spiders had gotten out of it's cage, and wandered into Elsa's room.

Jack slowly moved towards it, unsure if it was a jumping spider or not. He grabbed an empty cup from Dixie's bed side table, and carefully placed it over the little spider.

"Henry!" Jack called. "Henry come here!"

Thundering footsteps could be heard coming from the hall as the young boy raced to the room. He skidded to a stop, using the door frame as a brace. His breath heaved in his chest, his eyes wide and alert.

"What?! Did you find Bolt?! You didn't hurt him did you?!" The words tumbled from his mouth.

"No I didn't hurt your precious spider. He's under that cup. Just get him out of here please," Jack took one more glance at Elsa, before exiting the room.

"Thank you," She shouted to him.

"Anytime," He called back, snickering a little. '_Michael is such a coward!' _

"Hey what's all the hubbub?" Christine asked, making her way up the stairs. She had just gotten home, tired from a busy day of teaching.

"There was a spider in here, but Jack took care of it," Elsa explained.

"Oh god," Christine shivered. She looked down at Henry, who was still trying to get his tiny creature. "Henry you really need to keep the lids on those cages."

"I know. I thought it was. But Bolt likes to get out and explore. Don't you Bolty?" He laughed as he talked to his spider.

"Hi Mrs. O," Michael said, smiling.

"Hello. Um who are you?" Christine eyed the couple, noticing the on the bed.

"I'm Michael Boxley, I was in your third period class freshman year. " He slowly uncurled his body, stepping foot on the floor.

"Oh yes I remember you," She clapped her hands. "One of my best students. Are your studies going well?"

"Mostly As and Bs this semester."

"Good. Hey Elsa, where is Jack?" Christine asked.

"In his room. I think Dixie is in there too."

"Alright. Nice seeing you again Michael," She nodded before leaving.

Christine walked down the dark hall, knocking when she came to Jack's door. She entered when he gave his permission, her eyes going wide at the mess that was before her.

"Jack, you really need to clean up in here," She gagged.

"I already told him that," Dixie said breathlessly. She had collapsed in a heap on the wrinkled sheets, panting heavily from her small exercise.

"Dixie why don't you go downstairs. I'll be there in a moment. You can help me make dinner tonight," Christine smiled.

"Okay," She waved goodbye to Jack, heading out the door.

"So there was a lot of talk at school today," Christine folded her arms over her chest.

"There is always a lot of talk at school, isn't there?"

"Yes there is," She cleared her throat, sticking her hand into her pocket. She pulled out a folded piece of paper, tossing it onto the bed. Jack reached for it, already knowing what it was before it was unwrapped. "What is that?"

"A flyer," He mumbled.

"For?"

"For a party."

"And where was this party going to be?" She pressed.

"At," Jack sighed heavily. "At our house."

"Who's house?"

"Your house."

"Right my house. And these were passed out at the school, where I work. Care to explain?" Her tone was strict, but Jack could see the small smile tugging at her lips.

"I was going to throw a party this weekend, while you and Kevin were away. You weren't suppose to know about it," He casted his eyes to the floor, feeling stupid for not realizing the mistake earlier. "But I didn't pass out the flyers, Dakota did."

"Oh Dakota did. And because Dakota did it, you think that you're off the hook?" Christine shook her head. "Not gonna be that easy, Jack. What do you think Kevin is going to say when he finds out that you were planning to have a raging party in his new costume home?"

"Please don't tell him. He'll be really upset, and won't understand."

"Which is something I don't understand because he was quite the partier himself in high school. Anyways, I don't know why you are so nervous around me. I don't care if you have a party or not. I know that no one has had one in a while. What were you thinking about doing with the kids?"

"Henry and Dixie? Send them to a friends house," He shrugged.

"Smart. I was going to suggest that anyways. To give you and Elsa a break. Speaking of which, why is Michael Boxley here?" Christine leaned back to peer down the hallway.

"He is her science partner," Jack grumbled.

"Studying on her bed? I don't know if I like that. Raging teen hormones could lead to a lot of things."

"Don't remind me." Jack rolled his eyes, resting his head on his hand. "Here's an idea, why don't you ask him to leave?"

"I can't. Trust me when I was her age I had guys over like that all the time. I can't ask her to stop something that I've done myself," Christine smiled. "Besides, Elsa is a smart girl. She isn't going to do anything she doesn't want to."

"But they only met yesterday!"

"Yesterday? Interesting." She turned to look at Jack, a sly grin forming on her face, "Do I sense some jealousy, Jack?"

"No," He huffed.

"I am! This day just gets better and better. So much gossip and drama. I love it!" She laughed. "Just don't let it get to your head. Jealousy and envy will corrupt you." Christine winked, before exiting into the hall.

"Yes I know," He whispered, gazing back at his computer screen.

* * *

Later into the evening, after Michael left, Jack received another knock on his door. He groaned angrily, wishing for more privacy. But when he opened the door, all anger washed away.

"Hey Jack, I hope I'm not bothering you." Elsa smiled shyly, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. It was a habit, one that Jack loved.

"Not at all. What's up?" It was the first time they had talked that day, besides the spider fiasco. And for some reason, Jack sensed hesitancy from Elsa.

"I just wanted to thank you again for what you did earlier. It was really sweet. I have a terrible fear of spiders," She shivered at the thought. "So anyways, thanks."

"It was nothing really. Someone needed to take care of it, and your boyfriend sure as hell wasn't. Crying in the corner like a baby," Jack cringed at his own words. They came out harsher than he had meant for them to be. He watched as Elsa's demeanor changed, and quickly tried to make the conversation better. "But like I said, it was nothing. "

"Okay, cool. Well I'll see you tomorrow. Good night," Elsa left, walking back to her room.

Jack knew that he had hurt her feelings. That wasn't what he had intended to do. "Christine is right," He whispered. " Jealousy can get the better of you."

* * *

Thursday and Friday passed by far too quickly, but were full of different events. Dakota and Sarah were put in charge of the party, that way Jack wouldn't get caught by Kevin. Christine promised that as long as Jack planned everything outside of the home, and cleaned everything up after the party, she wouldn't tell Kevin about his little plans. Jack agreed, and was happy to find out that Christine made plans for Dixie and Henry.

Elsa and Michael on the other hand, well that was a different story. They had been dating for four days, and already the problems were occurring. Michael wanted more from Elsa then she was willing to give. Each time she denied him, he would erupt into a loud of insults. They didn't really bother Elsa, for she had gone through much worse. She was starting to see that Michael wasn't as kind as she thought. But she couldn't summon up the courage that she once had to break up with him.

So she went with him to the party, sure that he would try his games there as well. The couple had went to dinner before the huge rager, because Michael didn't want to eat whatever food Jack was providing. He has said that he was too good for chips and dips, and deserved a nice meal at the Olive Garden.

The house was booming when they pulled up. Music was pouring out of every window and door. Lights were shining brightly, some flashing with the beat of the music. Elsa stepped out of the car, staring in awe at her home. She never imagined that it could look like this. People were milling around in the front, some dancing, others drinking. Another car pulled in behind them, and two buff football players jumped out. One went to the bed of truck, grabbing a keg, and rolling it to the back gate.

"Wow! Jack really out did himself," Elsa said, trying to take everything in.

"Eh, I've been to better," Michael scoffed, taking her hand in his and walking her up the crumpled walk way. "Jesus Elsa, why don't your parents take better care of your house? I could break my neck on this sidewalk."

"We're in the process of remodeling," She stated, glaring at him in the dim light.

"Slow process."

"Are you going to be like this all night Michael? Cause if you are you're really going to ruin the evening, " Elsa sighed heavily.

"I'll be on my best behavior from here on out, I promise!" Michael put his hand on his chest.

"Somehow I don't believe that."

They walked by groups of people, hand in hand. The couple drew a lot of attention to themselves, which caused Elsa to become nervous. But Michael didn't seem to mind. He was basking in his glory, introducing Elsa to a bunch of different people. She smiled and nodded at them, not able to start a conversation with any of them before Michael had whipped her off to another group.

"Is that Elsa? I hardly recognize her," Brooke said. She was standing next to Sarah by the snack stand.

"Brooke, it's only been five days since you've spoken with her," Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but that's a long time you know. I feel like she's forgotten us," She took a sip from her drink.

"Elsa hasn't forgotten about us. I talk to her everyday in first period. She feels really bad about abandoning us, and wishes that she could change it. But Michael wants her all to himself."

"I don't like it. He's too manipulative," Brooke scowled in Michael's direction.

"That is why we are doing what we are going to do tonight." Sarah gasped, "You do remember right?"

"No."

"Oh god Brooke! You're so forgetful. Tonight is the night we push Elsa to Jack," Sarah smiled.

"But what if she doesn't want to be with Jack? Shouldn't we let her make that realization on her own?"

"No! She will never make that realization without some pushing. It's for her own good," Sarah grabbed Brooke's wrist, dragging her over to the pool. "I have to text Jack, get him into the position I need him in. Dakota is lurking around here somewhere."

"Hey girls!" Dakota popped up from behind, wrapping them both in his arms.

"Let go," Brooke mumbled.

"Hi sweety!" Sarah kissed him on the cheek. "Ready for our little plan?"

"Most definitely. Let's do it to it."

* * *

"You really know how to throw a party Jack," Brittany threw her hips about, dancing to the music. "Are you sure you don't want to come out here and dance with me?"

"Nah, maybe later." He pulled out his phone, the dim light glowing on his face. He read over his new text from Sarah. "I'll be right back Britt." He walked to the location that Sarah has asked him to be in. He stood there patiently, his hands in his pockets. He searched through the crowd, trying to spot Sarah. But she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

* * *

"Hey Elsa!" Sarah looped her friends arm in hers, dragging her away from her boyfriend. "Come with me for a second, kay?"

"Yeah sure Sarah. What's up?" Elsa said relieved. Michael had been chatting with the other football players about sports, a topic that she wasn't too interested in.

"I just thought maybe you wanted a break. To come and hang out with your friends," Sarah lead her over to where the rest of the group was. Everyone was happy to see Elsa, and greeted her with warm smiles.

"How have you been, love?" Caitlin asked.

"I've been okay. Listen I'm really sorry-" She stopped when she felt a tug on her arm. She looked up to see Michael's angry eyes.

"What the hell Elsa? You just abandon me there, without telling me?"

"I'm sorry Michael. I just wanted to-"

He cut her off again, "Save it! Come back over there with me, right now!"

"She isn't going anywhere with you," Sarah stepped in. "We want to hang out with her too."

"Is that so? Well I am dating her, and she is coming with me!" He pulled on Elsa's arm forcefully, causing her to stumble to the ground.

"Listen asshole! That is not how you treat a lady!" Dakota spat.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Brooke leaned down.

"I'm fine," Elsa rose to her feat. She had had just about enough of Michael's behavior.

"There you are Sarah!" Jack ran up to her. "I waited forever where you told me to. What do you need?"

"Perfect timing Jack. I called you here because I want you to tell Elsa how you feel. Then in return she will tell you how she feels," Sarah clasped her hands together.

"What?" Elsa, Jack, and Michael exclaimed in unison.

"Yes. Do it now!" Sarah shoved him over to Elsa.

"Uh…" Jack was at a loss for words. He was confused, his brain unable to put two and two together.

"No This is not happening!" Michael shouted. "Elsa you are coming with me right now!"

"No she isn't! She is staying here!" Sarah argued.

Elsa stood in the middle of the commotion, her head swimming. She began to panic, her breath becoming heavy, and her heart pounding in her chest. She shut her eyes, placing both hands over her ears, but that wasn't enough to drone out the sound. "Enough!" She screamed, causing everyone to go silent around her. She turned to Michael, "Listen here Michael! I am not your toy! You can not drag me around like you own me because you don't! You need to sit down and shut up!" She kicked Michael in his crotch, and watched as he keeled over in pain.

"Mommy…" He breathed helplessly.

"We are done, got it?" Next Elsa turned to her group of friends. "And you guys seriously need to be set straight. Jack Frost will never go out with me. I don't understand why you all feel so strongly about this. But you all have to know that he doesn't like me like that, okay?" She sighed heavily, casting her eyes to the ground. She didn't have enough courage to look Jack in the eyes. "And you probably think I'm pathetic." Elsa sniffled, covering her face in her hands. She ran inside the house, ignoring the voices that called after her. She charged up the stairs, bursting through her door, where she was greeted by several gasps. She looked up to see a couple kissing on her bed. "Get out, now!" She shouted. They scurried out of her way, whispering as they did.

Elsa tumbled onto her bed in a fit of tears. She cried into her pillow, wishing to be anywhere than where she was now. Her cries were so loud that she was sure the house was trembling with them. She didn't even hear when a soft knock came from the door before it popped open. Jack stepped inside the dark room, quietly walking towards her bed. He softly sat upon it, remaining quiet.

She sat up, but buried her head back into her pillow when she was that it was Jack who sat on the end of her bed. "You must think I'm an idiot!" She whaled.

"No," Jack shook his head.

"I'm sorry Jack for acting like this."

"You don't have to apologize Elsa. But will you sit up and talk with me for a minute," He watched as she rose to sit beside him, drying her tears with the back of her hand. Jack inhaled deeply, "Sometimes things don't go the way we planned. And I know you already know this, but sometimes I think you forget. You strive for perfection, you want to make everyone happy. But you have to make yourself happy first, and that's what you forget."

"I can take care of myself," Elsa steedied her breathing.

"Yes I know that too. But it can be a tough job without some help. It's okay to have people around you that want to help you. I mean I was about ready to punch Michael in his face when I saw him cowering in the corner from a spider," Elsa giggled a little. "And again when he had hurt you."

"I broke up with him. What am I going to do now?" She looked up into Jack's eyes.

"Be with friends. Be with people who love you," He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"No one loves me," Her voice faltered, and she was afraid that she would start crying again.

"That's not true," His heart was nearly in his throat. Jack shut his eyes tightly, before speaking the words that he had wanted to say for a long time. "I love you."

"What?" Elsa stammered. "Like a friend of course."

He shook his head, "Yes like a friend. But it runs deeper than that. I love you Elsa. You are smart, beautiful, and kind. You can stand up for yourself, and you're not afraid of a fight," He adjusted his posture, feeling more confident than he had in days. "I've had the biggest crush on you for the longest time. I just didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you would get scared. And then I saw you with Michael. You have no idea how jealous I became," He laughed.

"Oh Jack," Elsa bit down on her lower lip. "You really love me?"

"Really really."

She knew that she was blushing profusely. How couldn't she? Elsa had just heard the three words that she had been longing to hear. Carefully Elsa leaned over towards Jack, placing both of her hands on his shoulders. She pulled him close, placing her lips against his. She felt Jack's body tense from surprise, and smiled against his kiss. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, trying to pull her as close as he could. When they pulled away, both were breathless.

"Okay," Jack said after several moments of silence. "I take it that you like me too then?"

"Yes Jack," She smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Yes I do."

* * *

"I'm going to kill her!" Brittany screamed, pulling on the ends of her hair.

"Calm down Brittany. You weren't going to ever be with him anyways," Keira, Brittany's closest friends said.

"I was this close, this close into getting him to be mine. And then the new girl just picks him up like he's nothing! Well she doesn't know who she is messing with! Jack will be mine, even if I have to destroy Elsa!" Brittany gritted her teeth.

* * *

**Yay! Jack and Elsa finally kissed. But the love triangle is coming back. So much drama, I love it! But don't worry it won't all be fighting and arguing, or revenge. There will be happy times, as I plan on ending this story on a happy note. I don't know when I will end this story, not anytime soon though. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Drama and all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I went on a surprise vacation to Nevada last week, and wasn't able to write. But I also have been really lazy, and have been making up excuses as to why I shouldn't get on my computer. But I'm back now with a new chapter. **

**Guest, Yes they are crazy. Probably because some of them are modeled after my friends. But you know...everyone is kinda crazy in their own way. Glad you are liking the story though, insane people and all.**

**rokusan23, Yes...haha...attractive people problems. By the way I read your story and loved it! I seriously got lost in your writing, it was awesome!**

**YouNameIt, Alright...here we go. Elsa's school experience will be in the next chapter...so that is when those questions will be answered. Your spider request is in this, I had fun writing it and there is a fun fact about it at the bottom of this chapter. Jack will show sides of jealousy and protectiveness, but not as strongly as they were when Elsa was with Michael. Brittany will be a cat fighting girl...she's kinda a prima donna who doesn't like breaking a nail. I hadn't thought about Michael spreading rumors, but I like the idea. I might just use it in the next chapter. And there will be surprises that aren't just drama yes, as you shall see in this chapter. Happy reading.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen, You shall have to wait and read to find out. Brittany is evil and conniving...so there is a huge possibility that she will do something evil...maybe. **

**KayJay, Thank you for your comment. Seeing it motivated me to get to the computer and write. I had been writing this chapter over the course of three days, but only had like 200 words. So thank you for your kind words.**

**Kayla, I'm glad you liked my decision with Michael. I was a little iffy about it at first, not sure how my readers would take to it, but it turned out well.**

**Mu21cLuv3r, Thank you for another awesome music suggestion. Keep 'em coming. I always like to hear songs that remind me of Jelsa. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa and Jack were curled up on the couch. They had been spending most of their Sunday morning cleaning the house. The party had been a huge success, but also a huge mess. People were not kind nor courteous when they had disposed of their trash. Red cups were strewn everywhere, as well as leftover food. Everything was trashed, and it took a lot of energy to pick it all up.

So now Elsa and Jack were taking a break, relaxing in a house that smelled strongly of lemons and bleach. They chatted a bit about the party, Elsa's triumphant break up, but not much else. Jack was itching to talk about the kiss, but remained quiet. He wanted Elsa to bring it up, to assure him that they were official. But since she hadn't, he was starting to worry that it wasn't that serious to her. Jack also wanted to get to know her better, and make up for the lost time when she had been with Michael. But he smiled when he found a subject that they could discuss.

"You have to tell me," Jack started, setting down his cup of coffee on the table, "Why are you so afraid of spiders?"

Elsa giggled, "Well when I was really young…"

**-Flashback-**

_Little Elsa stood outside, on her parents back patio. She held a graham cracker in her hand, breaking tiny pieces of it off. She threw the crumbled cracker in a corner, laughing as she did. _

"_That's a good spider. Eat all you want," she cooed as she threw several more pieces in the direction of the daddy long leg._

"_Elsa what are you doing," Her mother came to stand behind her, watching her child perform her silly task._

"_I'm feeding the spider. Whenever I throw a piece of cracker at him, he moves. I think he likes it. Watch mama!" _

_This time Elsa threw a larger chunk, which crashed through the thick web. Her mother watched as a black speck raced out from a crack in the corner. She screamed in fear, pulling Elsa back. Elsa mimicked her mother's scream, seeing the fat black widow. _

"_Don't throw anymore Elsa! Stay away from that area of the house!" Her mother shouted, pulling Elsa inside the house._

_Elsa began to cry and apologize. "I'm sorry mama, I didn't mean too."_

"_Shh, it's okay sweetie. You didn't know. Just keep away from there. That black spider is poisonous. Now stay inside while I call your father," Elsa's mother kissed her on the head, before walking into the kitchen._

**-End of Flashback-**

"Seems like a pretty crazy story," Jack chuckled. "Feeding a spider, that's cute."

"It was not cute, it was terrifying. That thing could have killed me. Another time there was a nest of them in my room, and my parents didn't know about it. They crawled in with me while I was asleep, and bit me all over! It was horrible."

"Yuck!" Jack stuck out his tongue. "I'm alway afraid that will happen with one of Henry's bugs."

"It better not! Or I will squish them all," Elsa smiled, taking a sip from her cup. "So when do we have to go and pick up Dixie and Henry?"

Jack looked at his watch, "Pretty soon. Gosh it's almost three o'clock. Where did the time go?"

They sat silently, the awkwardness growing. Elsa wanted to also talk to Jack about the other night, but didn't know how to bring it up. She rubbed her hands together, taking in several deep breaths. She wracked her brain for a topic, but each one sounded horrible. Which was why she was surprised when her voice rang out.

"Why was Dixie put into foster care?" She fidgeted, adjusting her position on the couch.

"Oh. Well I'll tell you, but you can't bring it up around Dixie. Christine thinks that it would be bad for her to know at such a young age. But her mother died giving birth to her, and her father was not prepared to be a single parent. He grieved over his wife more often than taking care of his own child. He began to drink, heavily. And his drinking lead to gambling. Eventually he gambled away everything he had, and turned to drugs. It's a really messed up story. It's a good thing social services came and took her away, otherwise she could be living on the streets."

"That's so sad. She's so young, and innocent. I can see why Christine wouldn't want to tell her," Elsa casted her eyes down to the floor.

"Yeah it is. But everyone has their story, good or bad," Jack shrugged. He rose to his feet, "Shall we go and get the little rugrat?"

Elsa nodded, following him out the door. They walked into the crisp, cool air, dead leaves crunching under foot. The fall season was beginning to change into winter. And even though California rarely froze over, Elsa could feel the goose bumps forming on her arms. She loved winter, and had always wished that it could snow in California. Back in her old town it always did. It was the nice thing about living in a Southern state. Hot Summers and cold winters.

Seasons sparked another question. "Do you play any sports Jack?"

He started the car, pulling out of the driveway. "Not officially no. But I have tried them, well almost all of them out."

"Have you done all the ones that are available in our school?"

"Yes I have. I've done a season of each, alternating the years," He drove past the trash cans which were overflowing with garbage. Elsa wrinkled her nose at the sight.

"Which ones have been your favorite?"

"I really enjoyed basketball. Football had a little too much contact in it, as well as wrestling. Baseball was kinda slow going, not too much activity there. Swimming and Water Polo were a lot of fun, although it really sucked when I was hit in the face with the ball. Track was okay, so was soccer," Jack drummed on the steering wheel.

"Wow you really have done everything," Elsa said, very impressed by his efforts.

"Yeah. I've also done sports outside of school. Like surfing, which was a lot of fun. I was so into it at one point that Christine offered to buy me my own board. I'm glad she didn't though because it would probably be sitting in the garage now, collecting dust."

"Why did you stop?"

"Lost interest I guess. But what I would really love to try is snowboarding. That to me looks like an amazing sport. And for recreational fun, I would love to go skydiving. Kevin's promised me that he will take me for my 18th birthday. I'm super excited," Jack's grin stretched across his face.

"When is your birthday?" Elsa asked.

"December 26th. One day after Christmas. It's gonna be here very soon, and that means I get to go skydiving really soon!" Jack whooped.

Elsa laughed, "You're very ambitious Jack."

"I just want to do a lot of stuff before I die. Live life to the fullest, you know?" He winked at her.

"That's a nice way to look at things."

Jack nodded. "Alright, change in topic now. I have to know the answer to this question that has been bugging me forever," He paused, eyeing Elsa suspiciously. "Where was the first place you've ever lived?"

"That is your undying question?" She looked at him, surprised. "Okay. I was born in Arizona, but my family and I didn't stay there for very long. We moved to Minnesota when I was still just a baby. When Anna was born we relocated to California, which is where I have been ever since."

"So you've really moved around? A lot!"

"Yeah. I should be use to it by now, but I'm not," She shrugged, glancing out her window. Her car rides were improving, as she wasn't so nervous anymore. "What about you?"

"I honestly don't know. I know nothing about my real family, or my life before foster care. I don't remember anything either. Which is okay because I think that the past should remain in the past. Knowing where I've originated from isn't going to help me in the future," Jack's jaw clenched, and his hands tightened around the wheel. His voice was strong, but his reactions showed more, and Elsa noticed.

"But what if they are looking for you?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I think that if they had wanted to find me by now, they would have." He exhaled loudly. "Okay enough sad talk. I have an idea that I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Kevin and Christine are suppose to be coming home tonight. I thought we could cook them a nice meal, since they are almost always making something for us. How does that sound?"

"That would be great. Except," Elsa smiled shyly. "Except I can't cook very well."

"No worries, because I can. You can help cut vegetables and simple things like that," He nudged her in the arm, before turning sharply. "Here we are. I'll go and get Dixie."

Jack hopped out of the car, leaving it running so Elsa could stay warm. She watched as he knocked on the door, patiently waiting with his hands in his pockets for it to open. She smiled to herself, realizing just how cute Jack was. Elsa knew that she needed to bring up the kiss, but she wasn't able to think of a good way without making it awkward. It was a nice kiss, and before that he had told her he had loved her. She blushed at the memory, her body beginning to feel hot and tingly. Jack was a sweet guy, and seemed to really care about her. And Elsa thought-

"Hi Elsa!" Dixie's perky voice jolted Elsa from her thoughts.

"Hi sweetie, did you have a nice time at your friend's house?" Elsa smiled at the little girl in the back seat.

"Yeah we had lots of fun. She doesn't play tea party as well as you though, or dress up. But we played other fun games!" Dixie bounced up and down.

"Good, I'm glad you had fun. So where to next?" She turned to Jack.

"Henry's just a block away from here. It's going to be harder getting him into the car. He usually doesn't like to leave his friend's house." Jack turned around, looking at Dixie, "Put your seatbelt on, you wild child."

"But it hurts my neck," She complained.

"It will hurt even more if we get into an accident and you-" Jack stopped mid sentence, realizing what he had just said. He glanced at Elsa, who didn't seem like she had heard his comment. She gazed out the window, a small smile on her face. "Just put it on Dixie," He repeated.

"Okay," She moaned, clicking the belt into place.

They drove to where Henry was, arriving in a matter of seconds. Once again Jack stepped out of the car, leaving the engine on for the two girls. He made his way to the door, and was about to knock when it swung open. A very red faced Henry was standing on the other side, looking very angry.

"Finally!" He huffed, dragging his feet along the ground.

"Uh, Henry. Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Jack peered inside the house, seeing if one of the parents were home.

"I did. Lets go!" He was already at the car door, struggling to open it.

"Thank you!" Jack called inside the empty house, leaning forward to close the door. He walked to Henry, helping him with his stuff. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you in the car."

Jack shrugged, throwing the boy's overnight bags in the trunk. He then started the car, heading for home. The ride was silent, until Henry screamed, and banged on the car window.

"Ow my ears!" Dixie shouted, placing her hands on her head.

"Henry please stop that!" Jack commanded, surprised when the child did as he was told. "What happened at your friends?"

"Everything," He folded his arms over his chest.

"What was everything? Where were his parents?" Jack looked at Henry in the rearview mirror.

"They went to work. Why didn't you come and get me earlier? I called you ten times," He kicked the back of Jack's seat.

"I'm sorry little buddy. My phone has been dead. You know that if I had gotten your call I would have been there a lot sooner. Now please, tell me what happened?" Jack was persistent, knowing that the boy needed to talk it out, otherwise he would partake in violence.

"Well first of all, he wouldn't let me be the character I wanted in a game. And then he made me sleep on the floor, even though his bed was big enough for both of us. Then he wouldn't help get me my breakfast, and then he broke my Xbox controller!"

"He broke your controller? I'll have Kevin call his parents, because that isn't cool. Was that all?"

"No. He called another friend, and went over to his house. I was there all by myself, and you didn't come and get me!" Henry cried, taking another kick at Jack's seat.

"I said I was sorry. Next time I promise I will have my phone charged. I'll have Kevin call his parents, and work this out," Jack reassured, giving Henry a comforting smile.

"Don't even bother! I don't want to ever see him again," He shook his head.

"Either way it needs to be fixed. We can't have you beating up anymore kids at school."

"He said I was a bug freak," Henry mumbled.

"Hey Henry," Jack's voice was very soft. It was astonishing to Elsa to see how fatherly he was. "How about I make hamburgers tonight, and you can play on my console. How does that sound? You can be whatever character you like or play whatever game you like. Would you like that?"

"Can I have a big bowl of ice cream for dessert?" A small smile formed on his lips.

"This biggest!" Jack laughed.

Dixie perked up her ears at the sound of sweets. "Can I have ice cream too?"

"Of course! We shall have gigantic sundaes, with chocolate sauce and whatever else you kids want!"

"Yay!" Both kids cheered.

"Now run inside," Jack said once they had pulled into the driveway. "Go play your games, and I will call you down when it is time for dinner. Okay?"

Both kids jumped out of the car, running towards the front door. Elsa opened her door, smiling at Jack when she stepped out. They walked into the house, heading for the kitchen. Jack opened up the fridge, rummaging around for ingredients. Elsa leaned up against the counter, watching him.

"That was really sweet Jack," She said.

"What was?" He turned around to look at her, several containers in his hands.

"The way you handled Henry. That was really nice," She stepped over to him, taking some of the containers from his hands.

"Oh well, it is the least I can do for this kid. He almost is always upset about something. It's hard to see him like that," Jack shook his head, placing the containers down on the counter. "You know what we need? Music! I never like to do a daunting task without music."

He went to the iPod dock, examining the machine. He mumbled some words under his breath, wondering if the iPod in the speakers was his or not. Jack pressed several buttons before music came out. Elsa looked at him, confused. The song was old, like maybe the late 60s. She recognized it, but couldn't place the title.

"I know it's old, but I love it," He smiled at her. And then, as if he had read her mind, "It's Run Around Sue by Dion. Do you know it?"

"Yeah I think so. Not well enough to sing to it. It's catchy," Elsa shimmied her shoulders a little.

"Well, you don't need to know it to dance to it." Jack took two strides over to Elsa, scooping her up in his arms. She gasped in surprise as his hands made contact with her waist. "Will you dance with me?"

"I don't dance," She protested.

But it was too late. Jack had her up and moving with the beat. He placed his other hand in hers, and twirled her around the kitchen. He dipped her several times, causing several laughs to escape her lips. They swinged and danced around in circles. Jack enjoyed the feeling of having Elsa in his arms.

"Why don't you dance? You're very good!" He complimented, twirling her out and then back in.

"I don't know. It's not something I really think about," She shrugged placing a hand on his chest. "Jack?"

"Yes?" He looked down at her, their hips swaying in rhythm.

"Why-" She couldn't find her courage to talk about the kiss. "Why um...why did you dye your hair?"

Jack moved his eyes away from hers, considering telling her the truth. '_It might be a way to break the ice about last night,' _He thought. "I dyed it for you."

"Why?"

"I thought you liked brunettes. It was stupid really."

"No, I think it's cute," She tapped him on the nose, smiling at him.

Jack could feel the heat rising up within him. He leaned in close to Elsa, closing his eyes. Elsa did the same, her breath hitching in the back of her throat. She melted into his kiss, throwing her arms around his neck. He tasted of peppermint and winter, which she savored. Jack's hands tightened around her waist, pulling her as close as he could. He didn't want it to end. It was heaven to have her in his arms.

"Ew Elsa! Jack has cooties!" Dixie was standing in the kitchen doorway, looking at the couple in disgust.

Jack pulled away, looking at the small child. All the heat he had felt rushed to his cheeks, embarrassed that he had been caught. He looked at Elsa, who had jumped across the room, grabbing onto the side of the counter. Jack bit down on his lower lip, before a smirk formed.

"Yeah, and if you don't run now, I'll give them to you too!" He bent down, extending his hands out as if he were to grab her.

Dixie screamed, pounding towards the stairs. Her cry echoed through the halls. Jack laughed, opening up the refrigerator door once more. This time he came up with an armful of vegetables, and placed them by the sink.

"I think we better get this dinner started, or Christine and Kevin might not get their special surprise," Jack chuckled.

"Yeah good idea. But first," Elsa stood up on her tip toes, placing a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?" His hand went up to his cheek.

"For the cooties of course. Now lets get cookin'."

They spent a good hour making the meal. The kitchen was soon filled with delicious smells. The burners sizzled, crackling as they cooked the beef. Elsa had finished chopping the veggies, and went into the dining room to set the table. When that was finished, she ran up to her room, grabbing her phone from the bedside table. She dialed Nancy's number, and placed the phone up against her ear.

"Yes, this is Nancy." She answered on the third ring.

"Hi Nancy, It's Elsa."

"Hi honey. How are you? Is your new home any better?" She sounded frazzled, and Elsa could hear voices in the background.

"It is. You don't have to look for a replacement home," Elsa paused. "I think I will stay here."

"Oh I'm so happy to hear that. So everything has worked out with that boy that was bothering you?"

"Actually that was what I wanted to call you about. Could you look into the records of Jack Frost for me?" Elsa glanced at the door, hoping no one would pop in.

"Jack Frost? The fictional winter spirit?" Nancy chuckled.

"No, this is a real froster kid at my school. He doesn't know anything about his past life, and I was wondering if you would be able to look into it for me," Elsa lowered her voice.

"I don't know. That is going to be very tricky since I'm not his case worker. Where is he originally from?"

"He doesn't know. That's why I need your help."

"I see. Well I'll see what I can do. It may take me awhile, considering there might be a lot of people with the last name of Frost in our system. If I find something I will call you," Nancy's tone was professional, but Elsa could sense the sympathy in it.

"Thank you so much Nanc!"

"Elsa! Christine and Kevin are here!" Jack called from downstairs.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Thanks again," Elsa swiped the end call button before Nancy had time to say her goodbyes.

* * *

**Well that was rather fluffy! I hope you guys liked it. Fun Fact: Both spider stories really did happen to me. I was probably about 3 at the time, and you could imagine how scared and confused I was when that black widow came racing out of it's hiding place. Haha, interesting times. Also, the two sports that Jack has yet to try are the closest things that he can do with his Guardian/Immortality powers. Also I chose the song Run Around Sue because at the end of one of my favorite YouTube shows, the characters dance to it. I thought it was really cute and adorable. **

**Thank you all for your support, and until next time. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. So so sorry that this is late. I thought that it had only been a week since I had updated, and then I realized that it had been two! A thousand apologies, but now I am here with Chapter 8 of SFTL. (BTW I changed the cover photo.)**

**But before I answer your questions and reviews, I have a few of my own for you all. Alright, here they go: Do you all like the pacing of the story? Do you think it's going too fast? Too slow? Or just right? Do any of you have any suggestions or events that you would like to see happen? Are you enjoying the plot so far? Are you all able to see kind of where I am going with it? Because I do have a plan. But the plan that I have takes awhile to get to, so I need things to fill it up in between then and now. So any ideas that ANY of you have, please PM or review please. Thank you.**

**Okay so now that that is out of the way...here are yours:**

** L.M.H Shimmer Shine, I'm sure he would.**

**maranoismylife, Cooties is the perfect excuse! Haha. I will also have to use this sometime.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2, Spiders are very gross and icky! Yuck!**

**lovinglovexx, Yes those spider experiences did happen to me, and they were not pleasant.**

**YouNameIt, No questions this time? :(. Alright. But to your other review, I was thinking about writing a darker Jelsa story after Titanic is over, so if you have any suggestions there that would be awesome. If not then no worries.**

**Mu21luv3r, Yet another awesome song. Look for it in the story.**

**Curious, I'm intrigued as to why you want to know...but I live in California. **

**OctaviaHigh, I hope you are able to come back from the dead to read this chapter. Haha! Maybe Henry will actually receive your controller?**

**Kayjay, I couldn't imagine anyone finding someones reviews annoying. That's the best part for me when I update. I love hearing what my readers think, as I'm sure most readers do. **

**JackxElsa, Thank you for taking time out of your day to read my story. That means a lot. Especially if it was 7 hours! Wow. I hope you enjoy #8.**

**Sure Snowflake, Haha! Glad you liked it so much. Your reaction was necessary for a fluffy chapter.**

**Thank you all for your support! Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

"I'm so nervous Jack," Elsa stated, slamming the door to the car closed.

"You'll be fine Elsa. No need to worry. Besides if you have any troubles," Jack started the car, pulling out of the driveway, "you can come and talk to me."

"Yes I know, but still." Elsa bit down on her lower lip, and tried to control her breathing.

She didn't want to sit next to Michael today, or any other day for that matter. She was sure that it was going to be awkward, and worried that Michael might do or say something that would ruin her already shaky reputation. Surely the kids at school knew about what had happened at the party. Michael was a very popular person afterall. So seeing him sitting in class, and sitting down next to him was not her cup of tea at all.

"Or you can always talk to the teacher before class. What period do you have science?" Jack glanced at her, flashing a comforting smile.

"Third."

"Great! You'll have plenty of time to talk to Ms. Kardon before class."

"Yes," Elsa sighed heavily. "Yes but I don't want to do that. Our science project is due today. And…and-" She closed her eyes tightly, trying to form a coherent sentence in her mind. "And I think I can tough it out for one more day."

"Are you sure?" His tone was filled with concern.

Elsa only nodded, focusing her attention on the road ahead. Silence fell between them, nothing but the low hum of the car and the music could be heard. Elsa listened to the song that was playing, something that Jack had put on. It was a nice tune, one that she hadn't heard before. He had said the title was The Story by Thirty Seconds to Mars, or was it Twenty? She couldn't remember.

A small smile spread across Jack's face as Elsa hummed. He glanced at her, captivated almost immediately. Her platinum hair shined brightly in the morning rays of the sun, and it seemed to glow like a thousand jewels. Her voice, though soft, was as beautiful as a song birds, placing him in some sort of trance.

The school could be seen on the horizon when something scurried out onto the road. Jack quickly slammed on the breaks, and threw a protective arm across his passenger. Elsa's scream echoed in his ears, as well as his own heart beat. He turned to look at Elsa, to make sure that she was alright. She was struggling with the handle, trying to escape the vehicle. Jack pushed the unlock button, and Elsa nearly fell out of the car.

"Elsa are you okay? I'm so sorry. I wasn't-" Jack tried to explain, walking towards the panicked girl.

"Just giving me a second," She ordered, running her hands through her hair.

Her breath was rigid, and her body was shaking. Jack cursed himself for not paying more attention, and for triggering her anxiety. He could see that her eyes were turning to glass as she tried to calm herself.

"Elsa-" He began again, only to be interrupted.

"You should get to school Jack. You don't want to be late," Elsa turned her back to him, not wanting him to see her cry.

"I'm not just going to leave you out here!"

"I'll be fine. I'll just walk the rest of the way," She wiped away the few tears that had escaped. "I promise I'll meet you there."

"I'm so sorry Elsa. Please just get back in, I promise I'll be more careful," He rested a heavy hand on her shoulder, only to have it fall.

She took several steps back, turning to face him. "I just need to take a breather Jack. A walk will be nice. Please just go. Please…"

Jack sighed before getting back into his car. He took one last look at Elsa before driving away.

* * *

Elsa arrived to school a half hour late. It wasn't as short of a walk as she thought it was, but it gave her just enough time to clear her head. She knew that the little incident back there was enough to set her back. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to get back in Jack's car, but she decided not to focus on it anymore for the time being.

When Elsa entered her math class, Sarah was beaming. It was almost creepy, and Elsa had to stifle in a laugh. She took her seat, quietly trying to pull her books from her bag. But Sarah gripped down her her shoulders, pulling her back.

"You have to tell me! What happened when Jack went up to your room?" Sarah's words tumbled from her mouth.

"Sarah, we're in class," Elsa protested.

"I don't care. I have to know!" She shook her blonde friend slightly.

"Okay. Okay. I'll tell you. We talked, hugged, and kissed." Elsa knew that it was a mistake to tell Sarah this in class, for several heads swiveled around to look at her.

But Sarah didn't seem to mind. She clapped her hands, giggling all the while. "Yay! So you guys are finally together, right?"

"I guess…" Elsa wasn't really sure. Had Jack actually asked her out? She couldn't recall.

"You guess? No. No. No! You have to know for sure!"

"Well I will know when I know okay?" She rolled her eyes.

"Okay so now I have some news for you. People have been talking about your breakup with Michael. You are quite the talk of the school right now," Sarah smirked.

"They are? Oh god! What are people saying?" Elsa's eyes searched Sarah's.

"Nothing bad. Well nothing too bad. Some of his closests friends think you're a stuck up bitch, but that's just like ten people," Sarah sucked in some air. "But most people are really proud of what you did. Mainly the girls. Michael has broken a lot of hearts, and trust me, a lot of his exes wish that they would have done what you did. Myself included."

"I didn't know that you dated Michael?"

She shrugged, "It wasn't important enough for me to tell you. Besides it was really awful and really stupid."

"You could say that again," Elsa laughed.

"But anyways, I'm really happy that you and Jack are finally...almost...a...thing. You both make such a cute couple. I love it!"

Elsa smiled at her friend, "Me too."

* * *

"Christine!" Jack nearly tripped into the classroom.

"Yes Jack?" She turned to meet his gaze.

"Can you write me a permission slip please?" He asked.

"A permission slip? But what for?"

"I need to skip second period so I can do some work down in the library."

"Jack I can't do that. I'm not your second period teacher. You'll have to ask them."

"But you're my legal guardian. Please? Just this once! It's really important!" Jack begged.

"What class is it for?" Christine folded her arms over her chest, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Topics," He lied.

Christine sighed, placing two fingers on the bridge of her nose. "Alright Jack, but just this once."

She jotted a note down on a spare piece of paper, and handed it to the eager boy. He ripped it from her hands, spoke a word of thanks, and then ran out the door. Jack was not going to the library to study Topics. He was going there to research a number. Anna's number to be exact. He thought he had found it online the night before, but his computer had crashed before he was able to write it down. Now he needed to find it again, and call it. As he raced through the halls, he prayed that it would be the right Anna Queen, and the right phone number.

* * *

First and second period seemed to fly by. Before Elsa knew it she was making her way down to her science class, and taking her seat. Michael was sitting quietly beside her. She refused to look at him, but she knew that his gaze was resting on her. Elsa fidgeted in her seat, and released a slow breath.

"Good morning class," Ms. Kardon greeted everyone as soon as the bell rang out. "Are you all ready to present your projects this morning? I sure hope so, because they are all due today, no exceptions."

"Did you bring the project?" Elsa whispered, keeping her eyes fixed on the teacher.

Michael grunted, "Nope."

"What?" She turned to look at him, eyes wide. "You didn't bring it? That's an automatic D Michael!"

"Oh well. Sucks to be you I guess," He smiled, leaning back in his chair.

"You can't play football if you have a D!" Elsa hissed, digging her nails into the palms of her hands.

"Our finale grade printouts went out yesterday, because football season is almost over. So I'm good. Having a D doesn't affect me anymore."

"You are such an asshole!" She shook her head, turning back to face the front.

"I'm the asshole? You're the one who made a scene at the party! If anything you're the asshole Elsa."

Elsa had had just about enough. Michael's attitude triggered her anger, as well as his actions. School was very important to Elsa, and having someone sabotage her grades was enough to take her over the edge. She turned back to Michael, flashed him a pretty smile, and kicked his seat. The two legs that he had been balancing on gave, sending Michael down on the floor. A loud thud echoed through the room as his head came in contact with the back of the desk and then the floor.

"Michael!" Ms. Kardon screamed. She marched back to their desk, glaring down at the boy. "How many times have I told you to not lean back in your chair? Get up and get out!"

"But it was-" Michael tried to explain, pulling himself off the ground.

"No buts! Out!" Ms. Kardon ordered.

Michael rolled his eyes, shuffling towards the door. Several students were snickering, Elsa included.

"I'm sorry Miss Queen, but you will just have to present with Michael tomorrow at lunch," Ms. Kardon said.

Elsa smiled widely. Her grades would be fine after all.

* * *

Jack walked to the cafeteria, his bag feeling heavy on his shoulders. He was able to find the number, but disappointed because of where it was located. Anna lived in Nevada, which was very unlucky for Jack. It created a huge hole in his plans. Since Anna lived out of state, he would have to find transportation there, so the two sisters could be reunited.

"Hey Jack! Wait up!" Dakota's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Hey Dakota," Jack greeted, stopping so his friend could catch up.

"You never told me that you and Elsa kissed during the party! I had to hear it from Sarah," He glared at Jack. "So how was it?"

Jack chuckled, "It was nice."

"Good job buddy," Dakota patted him on the back. "But Sarah said that you two weren't actually a thing yet."

"Yeah I know."

"Well why not?"

Jack sighed, "Because...I just haven't found the right time to ask her out yet."

"Oh I see. So what did you two love birds do yesterday?" Dakota started to become giddy.

"Cleaned the house, picked the little kids up from their friends, and cooked dinner for Christine and Kevin."

"That's it?" His shoulders dropped.

"That's all I'm gonna tell you," Jack rolled his eyes, a small smirk on his lips.

Dakota groaned, "That really isn't fair. I tell you everything that goes on between Sarah and me."

"Yeah but I don't ask. You just blab about it."

"Well maybe you should ask sometime!" Dakota took a seat at the lunch table.

"You're not getting food today?"

"No! You hurt my feelings, and I'm not suppose to eat when I'm sad. Plus I'm a little tired, and too lazy to stand in that line."

"You big baby. Do you want me to get you something?"

"Yes please," He nodded.

Jack went to stand in the line which wasn't as long as Dakota had thought. He waited patiently for his food, taking several glances at the door, hoping he would see Elsa. Jack still felt bad about the car ride, and he wanted to make sure that she was okay. So when he was finally able to sit down, and she was finally walking towards the table, he was finally able to get some relief.

"Hey, how are you doing? You okay?" He stood, taking her in for a quick hug.

"I'm good. Great actually! Michael tried to sabotage our science project, but thanks to his annoying shenanigans, he was kicked out of the class. So we get to present tomorrow at lunch, giving me just enough time to make a new poster." Elsa was beaming.

"Well that's awesome. It's too bad you have to create a whole new poster though."

"Yeah but it's worth it. I don't want to end up failing this semester because of Michael," She shook her head, sitting down besides Jack.

"Excuse me, but when did you two get together?" Brooke asked, having just arrived on the scene.

"Yes. Why is it that we are always the last to know about things?" Caitlin added.

"I feel like we are just the extras to their little story here, and the author only puts us in when they need some fill time," Jay glared.

Elsa cleared her throat, "Sorry guys. We didn't mean to not tell you. It's just been a little confusing for ourselves."

"But Sarah and Dakota knew about it. Sarah has been telling everyone who passes her in the hall. Where is she anyways?" Caitlin glanced around the room, searching for the dark haired girl.

"Sarah had to stay in one of her classes today. She got in trouble for talking too much," Dakota informed them.

"Probably talking about Elsa and Jack no doubt," Brooke rolled her eyes. "Well whatever, whether we were the last to know or not, I'm just happy you two finally got together."

"Thanks Brooke," Elsa said, still feeling guilty.

Her friends were right, they should have been told as soon as she had gotten to school. But she had forgotten. She probably wouldn't have told Sarah if she hadn't asked. It had slipped her mind that there were other people who cared about the situation.

Lunch carried on in the same manner as it always did. Chit chat about different events or school projects. Caitlin had invited everyone to her art show that was happening the following weekend. They all expected the invitation, leaving Caitlin in a very happy mood.

When the bell rang for 5th period, everyone parted for class. Jack escorted Elsa to her history class, the couple walking hand in hand down the hallway. They had received several glances from jealous girls, and some jealous guys. It was no secret, except to Elsa, that a lot of the guy in school were attracted to her, and respected her for what she had done at the party. But their glares didn't last very long, so Elsa didn't really notice.

They stopped by a row of lockers, just outside of Elsa's classroom. Jack took both of her hands in his, squeezing onto them tightly.

"So I'm thinking I'm going to go to Dakota's house after school. Do you want me to drive you home before I head over there?"

"No, I'm going to stay here for awhile. Finish some research in the library. I can get a ride home with Christine." Elsa stood up on her toes to place a light peck on Jack's lips. "I know you're upset about this morning, but I don't want you to worry. I'm fine, really. So please just forget about it."

He nodded, letting go of her hands. He watched her walk into her class before heading off to his own.

* * *

After school, Jack drove to Dakota's house. He felt that he needed someone near him when he made the call to Anna. Jack hated the telephone, and calling people. He was never able to make any of his own appointments, and always forced Christine or Kevin to call for him. So he wanted Dakota to be around just in case he said the wrong thing on the phone.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dakota asked once they were seated in his living room.

"Yes," Jack nodded.

"But what if it isn't the right number? You said she moved a lot, so what if it's old?"

"Then I'll go to plan B. But I have to at least try," Jack picked up his cellphone, and carefully dialed the number. "Okay, it's ringing."

The line rang several times before someone picked up. The breath in the back of Jack's throat hitched as a voice sounded through.

"Hello?" A long pause settled, and only the crackling of the air waves could be heard. "Hello?"

"Uh yes, hi. Is Anna available?" Jack stuttered.

"Yes she is," The feminine voice replied. It must have been the aunt. "May I ask who's calling?"

Jack placed a hand over the speaker, "She wants to know my name."

"Is it the right number?" Dakota whispered. Jack nodded. "Well then make something up."

Jack shook his head, pulling the phone away from his ear. He swiped the end button, and quickly turned the device off. He stared down at the now black screen wondering if he had done the right thing.

"What did you do?" Dakota shouted. "It was the right number, and now you've hung up!"

"I found out what I needed to know. That's all that matters."

* * *

The line went dead, the dial tone screaming loud in Marie's ear. She hung up the phone on it's rack, her confusion still playing on her face.

"Who was that?" Rapunzel stepped into the kitchen, her long golden hair cascading down her back.

"A boy calling for Anna," Marie said.

"A boy?" Anna cried from the other room. Her thundering footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. "What boy?"

"He didn't say," Marie shrugged.

"Darn it! I was hoping Kristoff would have called by now," She rested her back against the doorframe, her shoulders slumping.

"He. Will. Call!" Rapunzel walked over to her cousin, shaking her slightly by her shoulders. "It's only been two days."

"Easy for you to say when you have such a nice guy like Eugene," Anna rolled her eyes.

"Girls, you know how I feel about you two talking about boys," Marie fanned herself with her hand.

"Sorry mom," Rapunzel smiled.

"Sorry mom," Anna mumbled.

* * *

Elsa was violently jotting things down on her poster. She was grateful that she had saved all the noted from science class, instead of leaving them with Michael like he had originally planned. She wondered how Ms. Kardon was going to get him into her classroom at lunch, but quickly shrugged away the thought. That was the teacher's problem, not hers.

"Elsa, it's time for dinner!" Christine called from downstairs.

"Coming!" She answered, pushing the cap back onto the pen she had been using.

She hopped off her bed, and ran down the stairs. She was happy to see that Jack was sitting at the table, talking with Henry. He smiled when he saw her, but didn't back out of conversation with the boy.

"And so you see, after I explained to her what had happened, she gave me a new controller!" Henry held up the shiny new instrument for his Xbox.

"Well that was very nice of her. Brand new too huh? Now why would someone be carrying around a brand new controller? And why would they take it to school with them?" Jack wondered aloud.

Henry shrugged, "She said that it was for emergencies."

"That was very kind of Octavia. You'll have to write her a nice thank you card," Christine said, walking in from the kitchen carrying two trays full of food.

"Yeah I will," Henry smiled.

"I bet you're hungry Elsa. Working all afternoon in your room surely worked up an appetite," Christine winked at her.

"I'm starved. And I'm happy to announce that all my hard work will pay off in the end. The new poster looks ten million times better than the old one," She clasped her hands together, taking a seat next to Jack.

"That's wonderful news," Christine congratulated.

"Probably because Michael didn't have anything to do with it," Jack smirked.

"Be sure to tell Ms. Kardon about what happened. I'm sure she will do something to fix the problem. I know I would for my students."

"Yeah I will mention it to her. Although she might not do much since the poster is done now."

"Worth a shot," Kevin said, glancing over his paper.

The Owens family ate their meal, talking about other events that had happened throughout the day. Jack and Elsa shared sneaking glances, and when the adults went to fix the dessert, they held hands underneath the table. They didn't want to share their relationship with their guardians just yet, as they weren't sure how they would react. But Christine had her suspicions, and planned to speak with Jack after dinner. Kevin was oblivious to the situation, too focused on his meal and his newspaper to care.

After dinner, Elsa excused herself to work on her project. Henry was anxious to play his video games with his new remote, and Dixie wanted to watch a new episode of one of her favorite shows. Christine asked Jack to stay, and help wash the dishes.

"So," She started, "How are you and Elsa?"

"Fine," Jack said, obviously unaware of the true meaning behind her question.

"Good." Christine wasn't one to beat around the bush. She wanted to get straight to the point, "When did you kiss her Jack?"

"What?" He stared at her in awe. "How did you - I mean why would you think that?"

"Oh come on Jack. Did you really think I wouldn't notice? Plus," She sighed, handing him another plate, "teachers are not deaf to what their students say outside of class."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

She chuckled, "Okay. Fine. Keep it a secret. Just please don't do anything with her you'll regret in the future."

Jack was at a loss for words. He stared at Christine, baffled that she would even think that he would - well whatever she was thinking, it was dirty, and he didn't like it.

"Even if Elsa and I did have a thing - which I'm not saying that we do - I wouldn't even think about that thing you are suggesting. Have a little faith in us Christine," He said defensively.

"Oh I have faith in Elsa. I'm just not too sure about you. But if there is nothing going on," She eyed him, "I guess I have nothing to worry about. Right?"

"Right!" He confirmed. Jack looked around the kitchen, "It seems my work here is finished. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Christine."

"Good night Jack."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was kind of boring. It was really just a transition chapter. I hope you guys liked it anyways though. Also, side note, in "Anna's World" is where we will find other Disney/Dreamworks characters. Thought that might be needed and kind of fun. Thank you all for your support. Keep Searching for the Lost! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**First I have to start off by saying R.I.P Robin Williams. He was a funny man, and an amazing actor, one of my personal favorites. He will be forever missed. **

**Okay...so here is chapter 9 for y'all. I hope you enjoy. It's another transition chapter...and I'm very sorry for this. I know I've had three of these in a row, but I promise this one has more progression, and the next chapter (10) Is going to be very special. **

**Also I'm going to start a poll. It's kinda early for this, but that will give everyone enough time to vote, and I do want to hear from all of you! Your opinions matter! I want you to vote on whether you guys want their to be a fight between Anna and Elsa or not. Or a fight between Jack and Elsa. I've had a lot of mixed reviews about the topic, and for me, it can go either way. So I'm going to let the poll decide. Please vote! Please!**

** maranoismylife, I would be glaring too. And isn't Christine awesome? Probably one of my favorite fictional characters to write that I "own." Glad you are enjoying the story.**

**YouNameIt1, You are already taken care of. :)**

** OctaviaHigh, You're welcome. I'm glad that you liked your little cameo. Thanks for reading!**

**Mu21luv3r, Thank you I enjoyed all three. Especially The Lost Get Found. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Happy reading!**

* * *

"We have to do something!" Brittany paced the floor, her hands balled into fists. "But what?"

"I don't know," Keira, her closest friend, said.

Keira had plopped herself down on the couch, and was flipping the channels on the TV. She couldn't find anything she enjoyed, and even if she had, she wouldn't know. Brittany was having her rant right in front of the television, which was starting to annoy her.

"Britt can you please move?" She groaned.

"No! This is a life or death situation here, Keira. We need to doing something and fast. I can't stand the sight of those two together at school," Brittany shook her head.

"A life or death- Brittany listen to me," Keira stood, locking her hands down on her friend's shoulders, "This is not even close to death. This is about your love life, which is not in danger." She guided Brittany towards the couch. "You need to except the fact that Jack is with someone else, and that if he really wanted to be with you he would be. But that just isn't the case right now. And I'm pretty sure if you tried anything, Elsa would knock you on your ass. Do you see where I am coming from?"

"Oh come on she isn't that tough. She kicked a guy in the balls, any girl could do that!"

"Brittany! Stop. Stop this right now. Listen to yourself," Keira paused as she racked her brain for more reasons. "You are starting to sound insane. Creepily obsessed. I know once you get hooked on a guy, it's hard to let him go. But he is with someone else right now, can't you except that?"

"But I liked him first! I was here first. Doesn't that mean anything?" She was on the verge of tears.

"You're being over dramatic." Keira sighed, "If you won't take my advice, than this is what I want you to do. Approach Jack when he is with Elsa tomorrow, or when he is alone. That part doesn't really matter. Flirt with him, and if you sense he has some sort of attraction for you, than I'm totally wrong, and you should never listen to me again. But if there is nothing there, let him go."

Brittany placed her hands in her lap, contemplating her friend's words. Keira was right, she was starting to sound crazy.. She closed her eyes, shaking her head back and forth. She loved Jack Frost, or at least she thought she did. She had been admiring him from afar for a long time. But he never really returned her flirty signals.

"Alright," She breathed, "I'll listen to you. I'll talk to him sometime tomorrow."

Keira threw her hands in the air, cheering. "Hallelujah! Now can we please find a good movie to watch?"

* * *

Jack awoke early the next morning, hoping to catch Christine before she left. He smiled when he smelled fresh coffee, and it widened when he heard the machine growl. She was still there. He stepped into the dining room, spotting her sitting at the opposite side of the table. A pair of glasses were perched on the end of her nose as she flipped through a countless number of papers. Last minute grading no doubt.

"Morning," He greeted her, pulling out a chair.

"Morning," The last syllable was held out on her tongue as she intensely wrote on one of the parchments.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Now isn't the best time Jack," Christine huffed, running a hand through her uncombed hair.

"Right I can see that. But it's really important." Jack waited for her to answer, but she only mumbled a few uncatchable words under her breath. "I was wondering if I could buy some train tickets?"

Christine sat up, whipping the glasses off of her face. She stared at Jack, bewildered and confused by his question. He smiled sheepishly at her, twiddling with his thumbs.

"And what would these train tickets be for?" Christine asked.

"Well it's a long story-" He began.

Christine glanced at her watch, "And I have a while. Why do you need to buy train tickets, Jack?"

He sighed heavily, "I've been doing research on Elsa's sister, Anna. And I've found out where she lives. I thought it would be nice to reunite them for the holidays."

"Does Elsa know about any of this?"

"No! I wanted to keep it a secret, that way I could surprise her."

Christine traced a finger along her lips, something she always did when she was thinking. "That would be a really nice thing to do. But why are you doing this? It couldn't have been easy to locate this sister of hers."

"It wasn't, but the internet is an amazing thing," He chuckled. "If you really must know, I like her. Your suspicions are correct. Happy now?"

Christine's face brightened, "Yes actually I am. But where does Anna live? And how much are these tickets going to cost? And where are you getting the money to pay for these tickets?"

"God, am I under interrogation?"

"If you are wanting to leave during the Christmas holiday, then yes you are. So answer my question please," Her voice was firm, clashing with the small smile on her face.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Always so protective. Anna lives in Nevada, so if I drive Elsa and I down to Sacramento, it will only be a four hour train ride. Meaning that we won't need a sleeper car, we can take coach, which will be a lot cheaper."

"Where in Nevada does she live? It's a fairly large state you know."

"Reno, she lives in Reno." He nodded his head, as if he were confirming it for himself. "I plan to pay for the tickets with the money Kevin owes me for the work on the house."

"That seems reasonable. But will you have enough left over for spending? A hotel? Or do you have this all covered?" Christine walked into the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee for herself and Jack.

"Well actually I'm not too sure about that. I haven't looked at all of the prices," He casted his eyes to the floor, ashamed to ask for help.

"I'm sure that I can pitch in for some of it. After all, you haven't asked for any Christmas gifts yet, so is it safe to say that this will be it?"

Jack nodded his head, "Yes! Yes that will work perfectly for me. Thank you!"

"Now don't get too excited yet. I have a few more questions for you. What do you plan on telling Dixie and Henry? You know they will really miss you while you're gone. And, what I'm more interested in, what are you going to tell Elsa? Surely she know where Anna is."

"She doesn't know, which is why I started the whole research project in the first place. I'll tell her we're there for fun. I don't know. But I think the kids will be fine. I'll just have to get them really nice gifts," Jack smiled.

"Alrighty, sounds like a plan. I can look at hotels on my lunch break," Christine gathered up the papers, and placed them into a near by briefcase. "I have to finish getting ready, but I'll see you in fifth period, okay?"

"Yes you will. Thank you so much Christine!"

She winked at him, "You're welcome Jack."

* * *

Brittany paced the cafeteria, glancing around every few seconds for any signs of Jack. She had skipped first period due to her nerves, and considered bailing now. But once she saw Jack's sparkling blue eyes, all tension ceased. He was smiling, laughing about something. Brittany's heart pounded in her chest as he came closer to her. She swore her face was about to break in two from her giant grin. But instead her heart broke when she saw who was hanging off of Jack's right arm.

Elsa, her blonde hair falling softly on her shoulders in shiny waves. Her eyes sparkled almost as much as his, her face flushed, probably from hearing a compliment Jack gave her. She smiled up at him, stopping him for a kiss. Brittany couldn't help but let out a silent cry. How was she suppose to even try and accomplish her task with Elsa around?

"Hey Frost!" Her voice rang loudly in her ears, her eyes bulging. She didn't mean to speak.

"Oh hey Britt. Missed you in first period. I picked your work up for you," Jack slung his backpack so it was resting against his stomach. He rummaged around in it before pulling out several crumpled papers. "They kinda got smashed in the process, but it's the thought that counts, right?"

"Yeah," Brittany smiled down at them. '_He's so kind.'_

"Jack," Elsa stepped closer, feeling a little protective. "Who is this?"

"Oh Elsa, this is Brittany. We have first period together. Britt, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Elsa."

"Pleasure," Elsa extended her hand in a friendly manner.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Brittany took Elsa's hesitantly.

"Well I wanna go and get lunch. Anything else?" He eyed his science partner.

Brittany backed away, her posture slightly deflated. "No, thank you though, for these."

"No problem. See yah," Jack threw an arm over Elsa's shoulder, guiding her to the line.

Elsa glanced behind, catching a glimpse of the awkward girl. Brittany was certainly strange, in a fun sort of way. Her hair was in tight ringlets with different shades of pink dyed throughout it. Her make up was also very dark and heavy. She looked like she should be in a band, and seemed a little out of place in the crowd.

"I think she likes you," Elsa whispered.

"What?"

"Brittany, she has a crush on you," Elsa repeated.

"Oh yeah, I know. She's had one for years. It's kinda annoying," He shrugged.

"Why have you never given her a chance?" She questioned, squeezing his arm.

"Not my type. I don't like people who dye their hair."

"Says the guy who coloured his own hair," Elsa joked.

"That was different, I was trying to get your attention," Jack smirked.

"No it's not. She might be trying to get someones attention too."

"Yeah, I guess."

Elsa tried to spot Brittany again, but was unsuccessful. She pushed the thought from her mind completely, deciding it wasn't her problem to worry about the girls well being. Still, she could relate to how Brittany was feeling, if her thoughts were correct. An outcast. Elsa felt like she wanted to help her, invite her into the group, but decided against it. It may be awkward for Brittany to see Jack with someone else.

* * *

"It was the worst Keira! Don't ever try to get me to do something like that again!" Brittany held her head in her hands.

"Well did you at least see what I was talking about?" Keira pressed.

Keira pushed several black strands of hair out of her face, before continuing to chip off the last of her grey nail polish. She hummed the latest hard rock song, trying to listen to her friends rant. But the situation was getting old and it was getting harder and harder to listen too.

"Not really. He grabbed my work for me. That's a sign right?" Brittany said hopefully.

Keira shook her head, pursing her lips together. "No it isn't. That was just Jack being friendly. Being friendly is different from flirting. How was his girlfriend?"

"Really nice," She mumbled. "I still hate her though."

"That's alright. It's understandable. She's dating Jack, and you're not. But you don't have to snub her or anything."

"Why are you so wise?"

"A lot of life lesson were taught to me at a young age," Keira smiled. "Can we please stop talking about this? You found out what you needed, now move on."

"Yeah. Okay."

* * *

"Oh Jack!" Christine nearly leapt from her seat when he walked into her classroom. "Take a look at these great deals for hotels I found."

Jack took the papers from her, scanning the images of the hotels. He looked at her, "You want to put us up in a fancy hotel?"

She nodded, "Yeah. If you're going on a trip you have to stay in the finest places. My favorite is the Peppermill," She pointed to the third hotel listed.

"You call 220 dollars a night a deal? That's outrageously expensive! I can't let you pay that much," He shook his head.

"No I insist. I'd feel better if I knew you two were staying in a nice, safe hotel rather than a Motel 6. Besides, having a nice hotel room is alway...nice."

"What do you think we're going to do in the hotel room? Are you still having those same thoughts that you were having last night?" Jack lowered his voice.

Christine only laughed, "I know you two will do the right thing. I'm just saying, I alway like to have a nice room whether I'm staying for several days or a night. Just think about it okay?"

Jack nodded, taking his seat just as the bell rang.

* * *

Elsa and Jack arrived home, both tired from being at school all day. Jack settled down at the dining room table, pulling out several books. He had a lot of homework he needed to catch up on. Elsa kissed him on the cheek before heading upstairs to take a shower. She had already finished her homework during her free class period.

Jack was very focused, so much so that he didn't even hear Kevin walk through the door. He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Looks like you've been busy?" Kevin said, examining some of the math problems Jack had been working on.

"Yeah. I've never had so much homework in my life!" Jack rubbed his eyes.

"Christine called me during lunch. She told me about your little plans," Kevin pulled out a chair.

"Did she? And what do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea Jack. You two should have fun up there," He smiled at the nervous boy.

"I hope so. I hope I'm not making a mistake by doing this. What if Elsa reacts negatively?"

"What if she gets super excited that you did this in the first place? You'll just have to wait until that time comes."

"Yeah I guess-" Jack paused, hearing a loud shrill come from upstairs. "That sounded like Elsa!"

He jumped out of his chair, pounding up the stair. He wasn't sure what was running through his mind, maybe that Michael had some how gotten into the house? Anger clouded his vision as the thought raced through his mind.

"Jackson! Jackson!" Kevin called after him.

It was too late, for Jack had already opened the bathroom door, steam hitting his face. He pulled back the curtain, only to be greeted by another scream. He didn't realize that Elsa was naked at first, as it had slipped his mind that she was in the shower. He searched the cream colored tiles, looking for whatever had caused her first scream. There, on the tubs floor was a fat yellow spider.

Jack bent down, scooping the lifeless shell in his hands. He threw the creature in the trash behind him, feeling like a superhero. But his small fantasy of saving the damsel in distress was quickly ruined when he was being splashed with water.

"Jack get out!" Elsa screamed at him, trying to cover her bare body.

"Oh!" He held up his hands to shield his eyes. "I'm so sorry Elsa. I just-"

"Jack just get out!"

"Yeah, right!" He stumbled out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Jack what happened?" Kevin was standing at the end of the stairs.

"I just...um…" He struggled to find words. He was flustered from the sight he had seen. Elsa, his girlfriend, naked. "There was um-"

"Jackson," Kevin was the only one to ever call him that, and it usually was when he was worried or upset.

Jack cleared his throat, regaining his composure, "There was a spider. I took care of it."

"Alright," Kevin shrugged, walking back downstairs.

Jack stepped into his bedroom, and fell back on his bed. He closed his eyes, but quickly opened them. Elsa's body flashed behind his eyes, and seemed to be there everytime he blinked. He cursed himself for being so forgetful. He was stupid, a fool, and might have ruined everything. But still...she was just as beautiful as he thought she would be. He blushed at the thought, and buried his head in his pillow.

"I have homework…" He mumbled, pushing himself off of the bed.

Later into the evening, after Jack had finished his homework, he sat down to watch some television. He thought that some TV violence would be enough to clear his mind, but it wasn't. He hadn't seen nor heard Elsa upstairs at all, and assumed that she jumped out the window, running away due to embarrassment. Which was why he was surprised when he heard her soft voice speak his name.

"Jack…" She leaned against the archway, biting down on her lower lip.

"Hey. Listen I'm really sorry about earlier. When I heard you scream I thought- well I don't know what I thought - I just wanted to help you," He explained.

"Jack," Elsa smiled, her cheeks burning a bright red. "It's okay, really. It was bound to happen sooner or later, we live in the same house after all. Let's just forget it ever happened," She came to sit beside him on the couch.

"Yeah. Sure."

They sat in awkward silence, staring at the TV. It glowed on their blank faces, flashing reds and blues. Whatever Jack had been watching was very graphic. Elsa cringed several times as heads were decapitated. Jack saw her from the corner of his eye, and smiled.

"It is an image I won't be able to forget," He smirked at her, knowing that what he said had two meanings.

"Jack!" She playfully hit his arm.

"I meant the show," He pointed at the screen.

"Oh."

"But your idea works too," He shrugged.

"You're unbelievable!" Elsa grumbled.

"Can't help but love me though."

She rolled her eyes, puffing out her cheeks. She slowly exhaled, turning to look him in his mischievous eyes. Elsa quickly placed her hands on his cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss. Jack gasped against her lips in surprise, before snaking an arm around her back and the other in her hair. She pulled away just as fast, panting a little.

"Yep. You're right. I can't."

* * *

**That's the chapter. Some risky business going on, huh? ;) Also, short explanation on Brittany. I decided to not write about another love triangle. I felt it might slow the story down too much, and might be too boring for you guys. Hope everyone is okay with that...**

**Don't forget to review and vote! Poll is available on my profile...so go and cast your vote. Thank you all!**


End file.
